Fairy Tale Ending
by Megapengu
Summary: Do Fairy Tale endings just exist in story books as Kyoko expects? Or is it possible to actually have a happy ending when you fall in love. With her own handsome prince, Ren Tsuruga in tow we see if the demon's of their past are evil witches just too strong to conquer. Fanfic based on manga after chapter 226. Upgraded rating to M due to soon to be added content. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is taking place after skip beat chapter 226-so get current on skip beat if you want it to make sense to you.

 **Fairy Tale Ending, Chapter 1**

Ren Tsuruga is sitting in a poorly lit bar, drinking alone after a long day at work and checking his cellphone. He sighs and puts his elbows on the table and head in his hands.

 **3 days earlier**

"I'd be happy to give you that stamp now, Ms. Mogami, but I don't have them on me, would it be okay to wait until I get back?" _Damn, I really should've planned this better and brought it with me...I know she's been waiting for a proper stamp from me while I've been gone. I just dropped everything and came to see her._

"Mr. Tsuruga, I wouldn't expect you to keep the stamp book on you, you have enough going on. I'm just thankful you're giving me a stamp at all."

"Ms. Mogami, you more than earned it, I still can't think of a way to thank you enough. Really, I hope someday I can return the favor you have given me."

A light blush tinged Kyoko's cheeks and she looks at the ground with a small smile. Her unguarded cutie honey expression makes Ren's hands twitch and start to reach for her. He catches a glint of the light reflecting from his watch in the corner of his eye, sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets. He sighs again. _Thanks Rick, I really need to stop abusing you this way..._

After a brief moment of Kyoko looks up, excited and and exclaims', "I've got it! There's a spare stamp book in my room, I'd hate to have you going out of your way a second time for a talento like me-I'll go get it for you."

Ren looks away, into the distance as she walks down the sidewalk... _Good it'll give me a minute to collect myself, it's not good for me to be around her alone like this,_ he broods. _I need to learn to keep my hands to myself._

Kyoko reaches the door to Darumaya and turns, realizing she was going to make him wait alone in the dark..."Uh, Mr. Tsuruga,would you like to come in? I'm sure it will be fine, it will only take a minute after all."

"Sure Ms. Mogami, I hope I won't be an intrusion, they must be sleeping by now." "No, no, I'm sure it's fine, come to think of it, you've never been here before...my living quarters are above the restaurant, make yourself at home."

Ren Smiles while she starts walking up the off his shoes so that he can muffle his steps on the floors, he follows behind from a distance.

Kyoko, smiles, thinking how strange it is that she's more nervous than usual around this man. Distracted, she reaches into her nightstand drawer and pulls out her stamp book, Ren is leaning against the door-frame, watching her. Kyoko looks up and sees him start to glance around the room. It then dawns on her that she has his and Shotaro's poster on the wall facing the door...and she recently changed the photo. now Ren has a full poster sized picture, where as Sho is just magazine sized.

Oh my god, oh my god, I need to get him out of here quick before he starts looking around too much! Internal Panic ensues and her face gets hot. she squeaks and then shouts "MR TSURUGA I FOU-"...Ren rushes to her side and puts his hand over her mouth, leaning in to whisper in her ear: "Ms. Mogami, I thought we were trying to keep quiet"

 _AHHHHH! Too Close, Too Close!_ Kyoko's face burns as she rapidly becomes even more flustered-She quickly backs up and puts space between herself and him, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

She takes a deep breath and composes herself." Sorry, sorry, let's head downstairs now, I have the stamp book"

Ren starts to walk out and spots her desk and smiles. _Everything is so organized and clean, that's so like her, not a paper out of place._ She has her makeup kit in order and her planner to the left side, a small lamp and the vase for the Queen Rosa are in the right corner, and next to them he spots her treasure, the purple blue stone she got from Corn, sitting in a handful of star filled sand.

He smiles and gestures towards its spot on her desk "Got a memento from the trip to Guam, huh? " Kyoko blushes "Yes, I did...I didn't want to take the stone with me because I was afraid I'd lose it or they'd take it away, it was my first time on a plane after all...but I wanted to bring a token back since I got to see him after all this time. I'm sure corn misses his real owner-I must be a poor substitute for the prince of the fairies after all" Ren feels a tinge in his heart at her words. _No Kyoko, you're wrong, if that stone had feelings it would surely reject the dark person her fairy prince has become._

Staring at her blushing face, her unguarded cutie honey expression, he realizes he is in her bedroom, alone with her. Quickly he grabs her by the arm, lifting her from her seat on the bed and gently leads her downstairs. _I need to get out of here, before I do something that I will regret in the morning_. She places a hand briefly on his chest to stop him and says"wait" and breaks free from his grasp. Ren doesn't miss the way that her eyes flare upon touching him, igniting a fantasy he would steadfastly deny having. She started walking toward the bed again...

 _What in the world is she doing?_ Rens heart starts beating erratically. She walks over and turns off the light. He smirks to himself. _See Ren, this is what happens when you let your thoughts get to carried away-get ahold of yourself. You know she doesn't think of you that way, shes the first Love Me member, after all._

As he turns back towards the door, he notices on the wall a poster of Sho Fuwa, and the anger inside of him starts to bubble to the surface.

"Mr. Tsuruga?...are you..okay?" _Oh god, he saw the poster, hes gonna..._ he turns, with his, brightest, sparkliest gentlemanly smile and starts to say "Yes, Ms. Mogami, why-ever would I be ups-" and he freezes in shock, noticing the much larger, full body poster of himself, further down the wall, with princess Rosa laying on a table displayed on a small, decorated pillow, right below it, practically a centerpiece in her room. A slight blush appears, high up on his cheeks, but Kyoko is too busy standing, terrified of the gentlemanly smile mere seconds before. _Huh... my grudge antennas we're going off a minute ago and now they are no longer reacting, maybe hes not as mad as I thought he was._

Without direction from her, he starts to slowly walk downstairs and away from the room his sweet, heavenly smile glowing on his face-noticing his complete change in mood, Kyoko permits herself a small smile as she closes the door to her room and follows suit.

 **Back to the present**

 _Its getting more and more troublesome to keep my emotions in check around her, maybe this distance will do me some good. Stop getting carried away over the size of a picture-it doesn't mean anything. Furthermore, she a long way from having healed, I need to keep from pushing her with questions about things like that. She needs more time or she'll obliterate me from whatever corner of the heart she has hidden me in._ Sighing, his fingers furiously run through his hair as he signals the bartender for another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And CUT!" the director shouted onset. "Natsu, that was perfect-we'll just need 2 more shots of this scene, and then you are free to go today. You are on a roll, best performance on set sofar!" Kyoko glowed at the high praise. _Today is a wonderful day, my first time onset without a single NG on a full day shoot and now I'm leaving early. Maybe I can even help Okamisan and Taisho with the dinner rush, I feel bad that I've been so busy lately that I havent lent a hand...Not to mention..._ a small smile appears on Kyoko's face as she walks her bike off set.

Ren drops his bags in his house and takes a seat, finally back from his overseas trip. Man, its good to be home, and with no on location shoots for at least the next month...He ignores the small voice in his head that recognizes that the majority of his happiness stems from Kyoko being within driving distance, as he grabs his scotch decanter and pours himself a drink and sits down on the couch.

 **The next morning**

"Moooookooo-saannnnnn!" Kyoko does a running leap at Kanae, seeing her in the LME locker room, which Kanae deftly dodges, leaving Kyoko to crash nearby the bench and cry.

"We've talked about this, stop attacking me every time you see me, Kyoko!" Kanae stammers, flustered by the near miss. "But Moko, I havent seen you in so long! Can't I be excited to see you?"

"No!" Kanae says with her usual grumpy attitude. Kyoko proceeds to get teary eyed, and Kanae sighs heavily turning around to the whirlpool of dispair forming behind her and says "I've missed you too...Kyoko.." Kyoko immediately brightens and say's "What has you here today Kanae?"

"Ugh, this stupid assignment is just not going well! How am I supposed to act happy to follow this guy around and do nothing but support him? I don't get the main character or why shes in love with this samurai-she used to have such a glamourous, happy life and now she lives, barely doing anything for herself since her family died. Shes just too happy to be this poor-its like she lives just for him and with a smile on her face. I find girls like that disgusting. Talk about a doormat"

Kyoko's aura darkens and she stares at the ground "Yes...yes...girl's like that are the most foolish, giving up everything for the sake of a man and working only to please him." The amount of grudges surrounding her starts to grow larger and larger, as she morphs into Mio. Kanae, wide-eyed, realizes her mistake, and how close her depiction of this role is to Kyoko's past.

She stammers "Well, at least he is a decent man who treats her right and loves her...Hmph. I've just never experienced emotion strong enough for someone to be willing to throw everything away for them-but hey, maybe one day-"

Before Kanae can dig herself any deeper into the subject and before Kyoko feels any worse, she completely changes the course of the conversation "Kanae, have you seen Chiori today?"

"No I can't say I have Kyoko, but I did see her yesterday-she said you went through an entire 8 hour set without a single NG, thats incredible! I'm sure you were happy" Kanae internally grumbles... _I had 4 NG'S on the set and we were only there 2 hours this morning-my rival is growing in leaps and bounds. The things her costars are saying about her are going to really take her places._

"Yesterday was a great day, it was the first time in a while that I've had a whole day on set acting, not to mention Mr Tsur-..." She drifts off, not finishing her sentence and blushes, fiddling with the lace ties on the front of her shirt. Kanae can't help herself from teasing "What was that Kyoko? That last bit about Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Yes, Ms. Mogami, what about Mr. Tsuruga?" He gives a devilish smile from the doorway having overheard the last part of the conversation and watches as her face and hands turn instantly tomato red. "M-Mr. T-Tsuruga! I'm so sorry! We...we weren't talking about you behind your back or anything!" she leaps forward, looking like she's ready to get into her normal dogeza stance.

Ren stops her, and sighs. "It's really fine Ms. Mogami, I know you're not a gossip" _I wish I was here 30 seconds earlier though so I could hear if she said anything about me..._ His eyes lighten as he stares down at her with an adoring look at she is completely oblivious to.

Kanae slowly makes her exit, knowing that the two of them won't notice anyway. She takes one last glance at the two and smirks. _Good luck, Ren Tsuruga, you're going to need it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro sit down to lunch in the cafe at LME.

"You've continued to eat real meals, I trust" Kyoko looks at Ren, with a serious expression. "Ahh, yes, Ms. Mogami, I have been eating more than enough to satisfy you." Not trusting his deceptive smile, "Mr. Yashiro, is he telling me the truth?" Yashiro snorts and Ren interrupts "You have so little faith in me? Do I need to continue to video my meals for you?" Kyoko laughs and says "well, that will hardly be necessary since you aren't going on location for a while, right?"

Ren stares. _Kyoko, that makes it sound as if you are claiming responsibility for me...surely I heard wrong._ With a light blush, Ren looks away and coughs. "On the subject of food, Ms. Mogami, there's another matter I have been wanting to discuss with you" Yashiro takes on an evil grin, ready to tease at any moment.

"Mr Yashiro, do you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee?" His smile gains even more mischief, as he starts to look suggestively "Suuuuuure Ren I'll *OW* get right on that" As he walks away, he rubs his rib-cage: _you need to watch how hard you elbow people Ren!_ he groans internally as he winces.

"Mr. Tsuruga, what is it you need? Do you want me to cook for you again?" Kyoko stares at him, questioning, worried. "Ms. Mogami, I couldn't ask that of you, its actually *coughs nervously* uhm...I wanted to more properly thank you for your help and take you out to-" "No thats not necessary" she cuts him off "You dont need to-"

"Ms. Mogami" Tsuruga says in a stern tone

"...Yes...Mr. Tsuruga?" Kyoko cowers, prepared for his anger. _Great, just great, Ren thinks, dejected. I'm trying to ask the girl to dinner and I've gone and scared her. Lets try this again, this time, not giving her the option to say no._

"I'm treating you to a night out for your hard work. Friday at 7pm. I already had Yashiro check your schedule and Box-R ends at 6:30pm. I'll pick you up from there." Kyoko starts to protest to which Ren holds up his hand and with a gentle smile says "Mogami-chan, in this industry when you help someone, you have to give them the opportunity to honestly thank you for their efforts if you hope to grow as an actress. It strengthens your relationships with your costars." Ren internally winces, hating having to go from this angle to buy the girl a single meal.

"Okay, Mr. Tsuruga" She bows her head to him "Thank you, I would be glad to join you for the evening" She glances up at him, head still bowed, and is greeted by his heavenly smile. "Oh, and Miss Mogami?" "Hm?" He leans in to her and says right next to her ear "Where I'm taking you, you'll want to borrow an evening gown for the night"

Ren walks away, leaving Kyoko stunned by his sudden proximity, with her face burning. He spares a backward glance to her and smiles to himself, then continues walking. _God, I need to stop being such a bully...Purposefully teasing her like that. One day soon she's going to end up snapping at me for it-but every time I see that beautiful blush stain her cheeks I just can't leave her alone._

"Ohh Rennnnn..." Yashiro calls over to him, with a devious expression, walking up to him empty handed, despite his earlier request for coffee.

"YES, Yashiro?" Ren responds in exasperation, in no mood to deal with his teasing. Yashiro leans in as they walk to the car and says to Ren "Ohhhh, nothing, Ren, I was just going to suggest you wipe the love-struck expression off your face before people start noticing. Maybe get some ice for those cheeks while you're at it?"

Ren starts to scowl but Yashiro's goading makes his blush darken even further. "Japan's top male entertainer can't stop his heart from racing from just a l-OW!" Ren somehow jabbed him in the same exact spot a second time-Blush gone, expression dark and brooding. _Oh no,_ Yashiro pales in fear, _I guess I went too far, I think I've released the monster-be careful Kyoko-chan!_

Yashiro is dropped off at his own apartment with a wave and Ren stays silent on the drive home alone, thinking, brooding. He breaks from his reverie for a moment and sighs. _Yes, Yashiro, I know it was just a "small and minute" progress to you, but she is mine for a night, and that is all that matters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ren paced back and forth nervously, second guessing his outfit for the third time that night, which was pretty surprising for him. As a model, he usually didn't have an issue finding clothing he was comfortable in, especially formal wear. He pulled off the dress shirt and threw it on the bed, sighing. _I'm so glad Yashiro isn't here, the merciless way he treated me, finding out that I wanted off at 4pm, so in his words I'd have "3 hours to prepare to woo her"...god, even thinking about it has my palms sweating again. Remember Ren, don't get your hopes up, this is not a girl that will be won over in a single night, I'll be lucky just to survive the night..._

 **2 Hours Earlier**

Kyoko was in an absolute panic. After 3 straight NG's on a simple entrance scene, something that never happened to her before, the director called for the filming to end for the day, even though it was only 3:30pm.

"Kyoko, its fine, its fine. Every actress has an off day. Just go take a breather and come back ready to try again tomorrow" Kyoko bowed humbly, head canted down with eyes full of apology. "Director, before I go...might I ask what it is that I am doing in this scene that is throwing it off?"

The director sighed, and shook his head.

"Kyoko, I think you're getting to absorbed in the atmosphere of the other girls around you. Yes, its the first school dance and they are all nervous, but you're Natsu! Every fiber of your being needs to have an air of confidence, beauty and most of all, disinterest. I don't know what you may be worried about, but, in a word, you're too tense. Did you not get a good night's sleep last night?" He exhaled "Don't worry, even the best actress has an off day. See you tomorrow"

Kyoko walked away dejectedly, a lonely island aura overwhelming her. Looking at the time on her cellphone, she realizes... _Ah, maybe its not my acting ability, but really is lack of sleep...between my conversation with the President yesterday and meeting with THAT man today_...she shook her head, and headed towards the presidents home, with a small, nervous smile.

 **The Night Before**

Kyoko just finished taping Kigamure rock, and was packing up her Bo costume in the costume room when it dawned on her. Oh my god, I completely forgot about my clothes for tomorrow, its already 10pm! What am I going to wear?! Please, oh please, President...pick up the phone.

Lory Takarada, well over his Egyptian phase. sat in his Cigar lounge in the height of Victorian fashion, looking like the best dressed Renaissance Faire cosplayer. His chin resting on his fist, a slight smile on his face. _Oh, how I wish I could be there tomorrow, but the boy has expressly forbid me from making an appearance, I wonder what will happen._

The phone rings, in the background, and Lory's smile gets even wider as his secretary pages him, to inform him of who is on the other end of the receiver.

* * *

 **Earlier that day, in Lory's office**

A bark of laughter escaped his lips. "Hah, for someone I wouldn't trust with a love role in a low budget film 6 months ago, you sure are the romancer, huh, Ren?" His amusement was further heightened at the way his charge temporarily balked at the comment, cheeks pink, before straightening his back, and in a serious voice saying.

"I'm warning you boss, don't interfere. This is my night. That's why I came to talk to you today...your wild tendencies will ruin my plans for the evening. I'm asking you...no...I'm telling you, please for my sake, do not interfere."

A slight frown appeared on Lory's face at the comment. "My wild plans? I assure you, knowing your past, if one was to compare who was wild..." The dark glare he received halfway though his comment would have been enough to shut up most men, but Lory Takarada was not most men, and never would be. He laughed, "Ah, Ren, you are like a son to me. I assure you, I will leave **you** in peace to enjoy your evening with her". Ren was satisfied, missing the emphasis that Lory had made on the "you" in his sentence, thinking only of escaping before this conversation went down a more embarrassing path.

* * *

"Why Ms. Mogami, I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you today." Lory answered

"Why is that sir, is there an ongoing project of some kind?" "No no, my dear, in regards to you're date with my prize actor...that is why you're calling, is it not?"

"D-d-date?!" Kyoko stammered, in a panic. "No No, this isn't a date, he said its a t-thank you meal. Between colleagues. That's all!" _Surely you know that Mr. Tsuruga wouldn't date me, Mr. President, he could have any beautiful woman on the planet, and then there's...me..._ Kyoko thought, her mood getting more depressed by the passing second.

"Well then, Kyoko, lets see what magic we can weave to turn the night in your favor...?" Lory replied suggestively. Kyoko rapidly shook her head, backing away from the invisible Lory Takarada she imagined in front of her. She felt her back hit the wall behind her, stopping her from moving any further "No no no, that won't be necessary. I am fine with things how they are"

"Am I to understand, Ms. Mogami, you were not calling me to ask me a favor?" Lory says, in a jovial tone.

Oh crap, oh crap, I DO need his help otherwise I won't have anything to wear, and Mr. Tsuruga will be disappointed in me...Fine. *Heavy sigh* "Yes sir, I am in need of...some formal wear...for tomorrow..."

 _Well, at least shes being somewhat honest_ , Lory thinks. _Now, to put my stamp on this girl for her night out, without her feeling guilty about it, like a fairy godmother._ "Ah yes, Ms. Mogami, an evening gown. In the past, you have borrowed outfits, but for formal wear the rules are a little bit stricter."

" You see, all of the clothing we give our employees access to is designer and meant for costume wardrobe-a lot of these are gifts from clothing companies that sponsor us, hoping their brand will appear on TV in our shows. Formal wear requires a little more...preparation...to ensure it looks just right, don't you think?"

Kyoko starts to panic, realizing her mistake "Oh no! Am I too late?! Its my fault for imposing on you at the last second. I just got so tied up in box R that I completely forgot!"

"Ms. Mogami, it is lucky that I have been the one overseeing your schedule with Mr. Sawara-I saw this problem coming from a mile away. I have already taken the liberty of taking care of it for you. Your director has even agreed to let you off early tomorrow at 4:30-you are to meet here, and Jelly Woods will be assisting you. Don't worry, I will have you back at LME in time for your 7pm da-*cough* MEETING with Ren." _With him picking her up at LME, I certainly wont be absent for the reveal, oh, I can't wait to see his reaction. Don't worry Kuu, I'll be sure to tell you how the diamond polishes up._

"Thank you President Takarada, as a newcomer, I sincerely appreciate your help with this and hope to not disappoint you." Kyoko lamely ended the embarrassing conversation she had just had, a bright red blush on her cheeks. _I guess its all right, getting his help. After all where else would a high-schooler afford this clothing? As long as that is where it ends-he promised me he wont tell anyone that I lo-...h-how I fe-...she blushes deeper about the dratted reaction my heart has anytime HE is in my proximity._

"Not a worry my dear, I don't think there is a chance of you disappointing me" Lory chuckles, and ends the call. _Oh, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during this evening between these two love birds, but hiding in a statue is just not an option...I promise Ren, I will make this the end of my interference._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

If Jelly Woods, revered as one of the best in the industry...with the power to transform you in just 5 minutes, just imagine what she could do giving you 3 uninterrupted hours of her attention...

 **Friday Morning, 9am**

"Mogami speaking" Kyoko answered the unrecognized number on the second ring. _I don't think it's Shotaro, its not an unknown or blocked number, like his is..._

"Kyoko-chan! Its so good to hear you!-I just had a few questions for you before we spend time together later on today, if you don't mind?" Ten replied, with excitement in her voice. _Its so funny the way she answers the phone_ , Ten chuckled, _like a working stiff._

"M-muse-sama? Is that you?" Kyoko responded, shocked at the unexpected phone call.

"Ah yes, yes. Again, call me Ten. You and Ren are both the same...so formal with me like I'm an old woman or something!" "Sorry, sorry, I just hate for me, a mere Talento, to be so bold with you. I can't call you so informally, as a sempai of mine..."

"Its fine for now, Kyoko but do make some effort in the future." _well, its better than calling me Ms. Woods, anyway_..."I called to ask-do you have any childhood photographs I could see?" There was a heavy silence on the other end of the phone, and even Ten could feel the Kyoko grudge army slowly start to fill its ranks, and she turned pale. "Uh...Ms...Mogami?"

"Oh, well, no...no I have no pictures of my troubled past. Those, along with my other childhood memories, I got rid of when I cut ties with that stupid-" The weight of Kyoko's grudge army was growing rapidly, the conversation taking a turn of the worse. "AH!" Ten cut her off, a chill running down her spine at the appearance of Mio. "Well, its fine its fine. I just wondered what your hair color and cut were BEFORE you entered showbiz. Are you telling me there are no photos at all?"

"Hm, well...we took an employee photo of me when I started to work for Darumaya, when I moved here from Kyoto...but my hair is rather plan. I didn't start wearing makeup until I entered the industry I'm afraid. Why do you need it?"

"Wellllll...I don't really NEED it Kyoko, I was simply curious-with your skin tone and coloring, I just knew that the auburn was just not a natural color on you, despite how cute you look with it! Have a good day!" *Click*

 _Well, that was certainly weird...maybe Muse-sama gets her ideas on clothes and makeup similar to the way that actors get into roles...by finding their background._ _Hm...that doesn't make sense_ , Kyoko shakes her head. _She never asked this before, and she had no problems with Setsu. Maybe because she already knew what she was supposed to look like?_

* * *

 **At the Lory Takarada's mansion**

 _I should have paid more attention to what she was asking!_ Kyoko's mind was whirring, recalling the conversation from earlier that morning. With long, unstyled chestnut locks, touching past her shoulder blade, she looks at the picture taped to the mirror in the bathroom. Glancing at a photo that Ten got from Okamisan and Taisho earlier that day and then at herself, back in what she could only think of as her "plain boring girl with no sex appeal hair style".

 _My goodness, even in that photo you can clearly see how tired I am, how little I slept, working to please that ungrateful jerk._ Kyoko frowns as ten spins the chair around before she can comment and says "Well, that's all you get to see until I'm done! No more mirrors for you!" Kyoko turns, startled to the muse..."But...but...T-ten-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Ten packed up her brushes, her makeup, and was cleaning her station in the rather large bathroom at Lory's mansion when she said to herself "I think I've outdone myself this time. Surely THAT is as good as my abilities can get." _Although, she is such a great canvas to work with. Rarely do I get as much enjoyment out of these transformations...unless its people of her beauty, or Ren's..._ she sighs, and smiles. _The president better give me a more proper thank you for this one-after all, I am a woman ruled by love._

 **At LME**

Ren, the prince of punctuality, the god of timeliness in his industry, was running 5 minutes late. "3 hour's wasn't enough time for one of the most well renowned models in Japan to get ready?!" Yashiro exclaimed over the phone. _Wow, he must have really pulled out all the stops. Or he must be incredibly nervous._

"*audible sigh* YES Yashiro, please just...if she gets there, give her my apoligies." His already long stride, going even longer as he walked up from the parking garage "I am on my wa..." and his voice caught in his throat. He stood, stunned and staring, phone forgotten in his left hand. You could hear Mr. Yashiro shouting "Ren, you there? Hello? HELLO?!"

 **Thump, thump, thump**.

Oh. My. God.

Ren rubbed his eyes really hard and went back to staring. _K-kyoko?! Is that really her? Surely my overactive imagination conjured this up. Its as if someone knew the charms of that cute little girl from my childhood, and transformed her into a magnificently gorgeous, mature lady. She looks like she's in her early twenties, like me...like she went from high school girl to woman overnight._

Kyoko was radiant, a beautiful dark sapphire silk, floor-length ball gown with a sheer layer overtop. Imperceptibly small, almost unnoticeable rhinestone gems were weaved in to the fabric at the waist, tapering off as it reached the floor. With a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder straps, Kyoko had a small lace wrap, draped gently around her arms. Her hair was pinned back, but some loose curls framed her face, her features delicate and utterly feminine. Fire burning in his gaze, he took in a shaky breath and took the cellphone and slipped it in his pocket and finished walking in the entryway, anxious to be near her.

Luckily, at this time of day, the back stairway and balustrade to LME was fairly empty, most people entering and exiting through the front, where taxi's would load and unload their passengers. There was no one there to see Ren's dumbfounded expression except for his manager who had just arrived and the president who was, just moments ago, arm in arm with Kyoko, guiding her to the handrail of the stairwell, every inch a gentleman.

 _Shes breathtakingly beautiful, like a real princess._ Ren thought, in shock, as her hand slowly slid down the railing, balancing her graceful steps. She looked up from under her lashes, appearing to be comfortable enough in her stride on the stairway to take her eyes off her feet and glance down at Ren, awaiting her below. A small, shy smile lifted the corner of her lips as she continued her slow walk down.

Yashiro was standing off to the side, imitating a fish out of water impression. _Wow Ren, you sure cleaned up for this. I have seen you model many things, Ren Tsuruga but this is the first time that I've seen you quite like this. He looks like prince charming, only, a little more roguish-a embroidered black tuxedo with a dark blue tie, an interesting color...almost purple in the light... Huh. And Kyoko. Wow. Unbelievable._

Ren was glowing, his heart beating so hard he fancied that it would jump out of his mouth at any moment.

 _I need to make her mine, she is my soulmate._ Ren, in a state of shock, shook himself and started to move forward towards the base of the stairs, propelled into motion by the awakening realization of his true emotions and the force of his thoughts.

Kyoko took her time walking down the stairs, having worn heels higher than these before, but none nearly as delicate. She enjoyed the way the dark sapphire blue silk swished as she walked, wishing she had a chance to see what she looked like in the mirror before she was whisked away to LME.

She was rushed out of the house with a shove by Ten, urging her to get into the limo waiting out front. "Hurry, hurry! Or you're going to be late! Have fun tonight!" Lory, who was awaiting her in the limo, took her hand and helped her in the car, a look of pleasant surprise on his face. "Kyoko, have a wonderful time tonight" Lory said with a smile, letting her sit in nervous silence on her way to the agency.

Kyoko reached the bottom of the stairs, staring directly into the eyes of her mentor, Ren, as he held out a hand to help her off the bottom step. "Good evening, Ms. Kyoko Mogami." He did a slight bow before her, like a prince would to a princess, before asking her to dance. Her heart caught in her throat.

If Kyoko had to name his look, she would have called it the heavenly emperor. _It's his heavenly smile, but the king of the night is showing in his eyes!_ She felt her face burn, but a strange calm settled over her. She breathed. _I'm okay, I'm with him...its not the first time I've touched his hand out of character, I'll be okay. I trust him...and so she put her hand in his._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ren, not to be outdone by the Boss, led Kyoko out by the hand to the car awaiting them, a white vintage 1928 Rolls Royce Cabriolet, driven by none other than the infamous Sebastian.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled, immediately taking on her more childish fantasy tendancy. _This can't be real, its just like a storybook...well, what can I expect of a man most woman fantasize about. Just like all fairy tales, knowing my luck, I will wake up! Or I'll discover that this car has turned into a pumpkin overnight, and that Ren is happily laughing and talking with another woman._ Kyoko smiled sadly to herself as he helped her into the car. _Well Kyoko,_ she tells herself, _enjoy the fantasy while it lasts. Theres no reason to not let yourself enjoy the evening._

Ren attempts to compose himself and gather his thoughts, while Kyoko is too busy in Lala land, looking around the car curiously, her excitement palpable. _I have modeled and acted with some of the most beautiful women in all of Japan, yet one look at her renders me speechless. I've only managed a single sentence in the past 15 minutes, come on Ren, you ACT for a living for christ sake, surely you can maintain a charming facade and say two words to the girl..._

Clearing his throat to bring her attention back to him, Ren says "Surely by now you are probably a little bit curious where we're going, no?"

Kyoko gives him a muted look, obviously trying to maintain her professionalism and overflowing excitement. "I have some idea's, but I have an overactive imagination in situations like this, castle's and fairyland are not places I'm likely to go today" Kyoko giggles, her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink.

Ren's hands start itching to move towards her-he appeases himself by turning towards her, his leg slightly touching hers in the backseat of the car and folds his hands in front of him.

"Well, there are a few matters I have to discuss with you Ms. Mogami, before we arrive. I'd like to maintain somewhat of the surprise for a little longer, if that's alright with you, but I am sure you will enjoy where we are about to go."

"That's fine, but first, before you say anything Mr. Tsuruga...this is...it's all too much. I am so happy that you are grateful for what I've done but you going out of your way like this wasn-" Kyoko starts babbling. Ren silences her with a finger to her lips. Her eyes get really wide and his heart beats in double time. "Shh, no talk like that tonight. You always do that, downplay your importance-how am I ever supposed to thank you honestly for something when you dismiss it when I do?"

Kyoko sighs and tries to relax, "I know that...it's just, I'm not used to this type of thing happening to me."

"What? Being dressed up and taken out for an evening?"

"No, people treating me with kindness, not out of obligation...but because they really WANT to." Her suddenly downcast expression slices right through his heart. _Oh love, if only you knew. I would lay the world at your feet if you would just allow me..._

Ren gives her an encouraging smile and clasps his hands together. "Well, Ms. Mogami, that ends tonight. You are here with me, enjoying this evening with me, for no other reason than I enjoy the pleasure of your company. I am sure you would have been satisfied with a simple hamburger steak as thanks, but I wanted to do something more for YOU"

Kyoko smiles "Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga. Even if this ended right now, it is one of the most special things that has ever happened to me. It reminds me of last year, when everyone gave me gifts at the grateful party."

"Ah yes, speaking of gifts. I still have to give you your return gift for White Day, I've gotten so wrapped up in these jobs, traveling and filming that I haven't had a chance to..." he trails off, looking at her. All the blood drains from her cheeks and she gets a scared expression on her face. _Oh no, she looks like she did when I kissed her cheek on Valentine's, is she in shock? Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut and just not said anything...I hope shes okay._

"Ms. Mogami?" Ren says, brushing one of her loosely pinned curls out of her face, touching her cheek. He leans in and looks in her eyes "Ms. Mogami, are you okay?"

 _My eyes are overloaded my the touch of him, the scent of him, I can't think straight! I remember this feeling once before..._ Inside Kyoko its utter turmoil, the surviving Kyoko grudges laying on stretchers, with IV's attached. Realizing Ren is inches from her face, she snaps back to reality, her whole face turning a tomato color up to her hairline-even her ears are bright red.

She quickly scoots back to the far edge of the car "F-fine! I'm fine, Mr. Tsuruga." She exhales deeply. "Thank you for checking, but I'm okay now. I was just shocked that someone like you, with the amount of Valentine's you probably receive each year, would go out of your way to give return gifts to all the girls that bring you something, surely you are busy enough!"

"Ms. Mogami, I don't-"

"Ren," Sebastian calls from the front of the car, "We are pulling up to the gate now. Aren't you missing something?"

"Ah, yes yes, thank you Sebastian." He turns, facing Kyoko. "Like I said earlier, I needed to discuss with you some of the plans for tonight. First and foremost, to provide us, hopefully, with a little bit of disguise..." he pulls out from under the seat two masquerade masks, his a charming black eye mask with silver filigree detailing the edges which partially covers the nose and for her...

"Wow, its beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before..." She touches the beautiful feather mask designed to cover both eyes, part of her nose and part of the right side of her face...with Brilliant blue and purple feathers, and encrusted with almost sapphire like gems with an iridescent purple shimmer. She gasps "Its just like..." her hand goes up to her open mouth in surprise.

"Yes. Do you remember shortly after we met how I told you that the rock he gave you was mined in Kyoto? This mask was made there in Kyoto, using that same gemstone. I bought it online, from a small shop there that sells Kyoto souvenirs. It's yours to keep-I am quite sure I will never find another use for it...and no one will appreciate it nearly as much as you..." Ren glances at her, hoping for a smile and sees her eyes brimming with tears that look like they are about to fall any moment. He panic's, thinking he dug up another wound. _Oh no, I keep on falling into these traps with her...I need to steer the conversation..._

Before he thinks of a casual way of changing the subject, Kyoko blinks away the tears and lightly brushes them from her eyes, to not smudge her makeup. She turns to him, her hand gently tracing the edge of the mask and smiles, her amber eyes glowing in the light, reflecting such joy that Ren's breath catches.

Apparently Kyoko Mogami has a heavenly smile of her own.

 ******Author's note*******

 **Alright guys, thank's so much for the wonderful reviews-I am glad you guys love the Skip Beat! Universe as much as I do. I've gotten a comment about my fast posting of the story, so let me know if any of the chapter content is lacking to you-I am still going back into prior chapters and editing mistakes, making revisions...and so forth.**

 **I think I am done posting for today, believe it or not, I don't have the direction of this story lined up entirely from start to finish...but as they say, the feet will follow where the heart will lead. Stay tuned for more updates, and thanks again for following**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The destination, as it turned out, was a masquerade themed charity ball. hosted by Armandy, the clothing company that Ren was the lead model of. Leaving his watch in the car in respect to Rick and with a well calculated late arrival planned by Tsuruga, they entered the building with no red carpet affair, the festivities well underway.

Kyoko got lost again in Lala land. In the glow of the hotel lobby, which was decorated with a copse of trees, decked out in fairy lights, with a gentle stream running through the center, leading up to a beautiful fountain. _It's like Corn's forest, only at night! OH, a girl can just imagine a fairy godmother weaving her magic spell over this place._ She giggled and held her hand up to a blooming iris, leaning down to smell the fragrant plant.

 _Oh dear,_ Ren thought, with a grin. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought her a place quite so appealing to her tastes, I haven't even gotten her to the main event. I don't think she even remember's I'm here...Well, at least shes not nervous at the moment._

"Ky-...ah, Ms. Mogami, we are still in the lobby of the hotel, we haven't quite arrived yet."

"You mean...there's more?" _Surely the night could end here and it would be spectacular, its so beautiful, part of me will hate to leave._

"Yes, there's more" Ren smirked. "You think I would take you to a hotel for the evening, just the two of us?" His eyes took on an impish light. _He's the king of the night! AHHH I can't... I can't face that alone._ Her faced burned at the implication in his words, and she backed away from him, waving her head and hands "No, no, no, I didn't mean...of course its.." and she stopped, her heel catching on the step behind her, tripping over the end of her skirt, she started to fall.

"Woah, now, easy there." Ren said, quickly snaking an arm around her waist and holding her up, she fell against his chest, placing her hands out in front of her to stop herself. Before Ren could resist, he bent his head down to her hair and inhaled. Lost in the momentary fantasy, he saw Kyoko with her terrified expression, face paling. With effort, he broke away from her and said in a consolatory manner "Surely you're not still afraid of me now, are you? Do you not trust me?"

"I-I trust you! I trust you, Tsuruga-san, I just...being so close to a man...makes me nervous..." Kyoko looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Ren flushed imperceptibly at her comment shaking his head to control his wayward thoughts. _Calm yourself, shes tripping over herself in nervousness, entirely too innocent. Think about her feelings and respect her space before you.._.Ren reached out and with his knuckles, gently stroked her cheek... _Take advantage..._

"Ren Tsuruga?" A voice called from behind them. Ren stopped, and on instinct, he turned towards the sound.

"Wow that really is you! I'm such a huge fan! You're here for the event right?" the male hotel concierge started babbling away, walking out from behind the desk and over to the pair standing near the indoor atrium. As he walked closer, his eyes got wide "Oh, I'm sorry! Its not just you-welcome to you both! Mr. Tsuruga is that your date? Of course...silly me, shes beautiful, allow me to sign you both in attendance"

Ren froze, the prospect of having to put her name down on a guest list that could be found by the media, exposing her to his over zealous, Ren crazed fans. _I wanted to take her out for a special night, not mar her acting career with a gossip columns on the front page of tabloids! I better tell him-_

Kyoko, sensing his distress and the possible cause for it, completely changed character from the shy, embarrassed girl she was moments before. Placing a hand on Ren's arm she turned, with a mischievous glint in her eye, and laughed, a throaty but feminine chuckle. "Surely you don't think that will be necessary do you?" She stared at the concierge with seductress like eyes. "Ren over here, ah, he had just noticed that I was a little under the weather and offered his assistance. Isn't that right?" She nudged Ren, imploring him to play along with her little improvisation.

At first Ren was shocked, but the further she got into her conversation with the man he realized. _Ah, shes in a role, trying to get me out of this, to protect me-is this really her Natsu? Wow... Well, while she's acting so forward...might as well..._

Ren turned towards Kyoko, his gaze hooded, with his most seductive King of the night stare, and said "Ah yes, you're alright now, arent you sweetheart?"

She touched Ren's face and gave him a sexy, troublemaker smile. "What a gentleman, of course I'm fine." She started to walk away from Ren and towards the concierge, blatantly moistening her lips and tossing her hair flirtatiously. "How sweet of you to check in on us and give us directions. I would love to know your name..." she continued, her tone of voice suggestive, and her hip canted to one side-every part of her posture screaming: Pay attention to me, flirt back with me, ignore him..I am more important.

The concierge's face flamed and he stammered "R-R-Ryu. My name is Ryu. Nice to...meet you..." "Oh, Ryu, it is so very nice to make your acquaintance" she chuckled. "My first boyfriend's name was Ryu, but you are MUCH much cuter..." A girlish giggle escaped her lips as she twirled her hair around her finger and winked.

"T-thank you ma'am...Is there...anything I can help you with? Anything at all?" he replied in earnest, fidgeting slightly at the focus of such an attractive girl.

"Ah yes, there is. Before we check in do you mind if we go on ahead to the restroom? You see, one of the pins in my hair is coming undone and I'd hate for it to all fall down, wouldn't you? All the effort I put in to it, I'm sure you understand. I'm sure you have all sorts of women going on dates with **you** , putting ourselves together is such hard work for events such as this one" again she licked her lips, focusing all of the concierge's attention on her mouth and her figure, while she shamelessly coerced him into showing her the way without first making them check in.

Ren watched in appreciative amusement of her acting skills, trailing behind at a cautious distance, heat suffusing his stare as he glanced at her from head to toe while she strutted along, hips swaying with her movements. _Heh, and they call ME the costar killer. Put this creature alone for 5 minutes in a room with any man and see how neatly she ties them up in her web._

Finishing giving directions, the concierge walked away. Ren pulled Kyoko off to the side, down one of the hallways nearby out of sight, for privacy. You could hear the music and chatter from the party in the background. "What was THAT Ms. Mogami? You nearly had that poor boy tripping over his own feet. And you call ME a playboy!" Ren smiled at her and stared.

Kyoko turned white as a ghost and lowered her head "I am so so SORRY! I just knew what he was about to ask and the implications it could have and I...I remembered Natsu doing something similar so I just...oh no...you must think I'm so shameless!" She stopped, embarrased and so apoligetic that Ren burst into laughter.

"Ah Miss Mogami, it was a bit over the top for you, after all. I mean, I could have simply handed him a generous tip and kindly requested that he forget all that he'd seen, there was no need for you to go so far, although it was very entertaining" Ren chuckled again. "Seriously, where'd you learn to talk to men like that anyway?...So very seductive. Its unlike you."

Mio appeared, upset at his playful questions " _Are you teasing me, Mr. Tsuruga? Yes, I know the idea of me being or sexy or seductive is just a joke to you...I couldnt think of anything else to do to get him to leave us alone_!"

"It's not a joke to me Ms. Mogami, just an unexpected surprised. Let's make a deal though, since, for the rest of the night you are my guest for the evening...if you have any overwhelming desire to be a seductress, just focus that attention on me." Ren smiled at her, with a suggestive look in his eye.

 _Oh yes, hes definitely teasing now..._ The aura around Kyoko darkened further and Ren laughed again saying. "Come on now, we're late enough as it is. The biggest surprises of the night are still in store for you." He had them both don their masks, then he linked his arm in hers, walking her into the ballroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The masquerade was in full swing, dancing, drinking and laughter, they were having the time of their lives. Wandering around, arm in arm, they watched the different acts and performances-courtesy of Armandy. Ren and Kyoko stopped to get something to drink after watching a live acrobats do a hooping act. The crowd starting to thin out around then, they stood off in a corner, in their own private bubble.

"Mr. Tsuruga" Kyoko said with a downcast expression, slightly fidgeting, as if not knowing where to begin. "Would you...um...consider us friends? I understand if you don't and it make be a bit bold of me to ask...I just...sometimes I don't know where I stand with people. I'd hate to bother you."

Ren was shocked. _I'm over here, heart bursting to confess how crazy I am about her, and she doesn't even know if I consider her a friend at all?! God...what a wound to my ego._ Ren sighed heavily.

Kyoko's depression deepened looking at him. _Wow, he's so distraught over me asking! I should've left it alone...It reminds me of the night we watched that television program together, his sigh's were this heavy then too...or when he was disappointed in my acting as Setsu, like hes asking me for a retake! Is that what this is? He's disappointed in me? A foolish girl like me should already know she could never be friends with someone of his caliber...I'll apologize._

"I'm sor-"

"Kyoko Mogami. Am I to understand that after nearly a year of working together, teaming up on several different projects, and even meeting outside of the agency on occasion, you doubt whether I consider you anything more than a coworker?" Before she could reply, he walked over, tilted her head up by her chin and said "Let's make this clear, very clear. You hold a very important, very special place in my heart, not simply a coworker or a friend-do not mistake the way I treat you as anything different. There is no one who could replace your value to me" Ren stared into her eyes gently, warmly. Taking his other hand and lifting it up to her face, he brushed a stray curl out of the way and tucked it behind her ear.

Kyoko's heart lightened at his response, her heart thrumming in double time. The wounds of her past still too deep and damaging, she wouldn't allow herself to acknowledge anything but friendship in his words. _Surely I am a hopeless fool for even allowing that idea into my thoughts, there is no way that a man like him would have eyes for a girl like me. Well, now I know for sure he doesn't hate me, maybe I am like a younger sister to him_ she thought, refusing to entertain the notion of any romantic feelings. _Ah, his eyelashes, they're so long-hes just inches away, it would be so easy to just reach out and...No Kyoko! don't do this to yourself. If you walk down that path, you will surely fall into a hole much deeper than before, one you can never recover from._ She took a slight step back, and made a small bow. Looking up at him she replied "You know, when I met with Corn again...he made me realize something. I used to think that only those closest to you had this right, and that still holds true to a certain extent, although...at that time in my past I only gave one person permission to do this...I think its time for me to change that."

Ren smiled. _It's okay that she stepped back and needs space, at least she knows my feelings...I'd let her tell me anything without reserve, I know I plan to with her..._

"And what would that be, Ms. Mogami?"

"Mr. Tsuruga..." Kyoko grabbed her left elbow with her right hand and rubbed up and down her arm, her body language making her nervousness apparent. "You can um...that is...you can...Feel free to call me Kyoko!" She blushed, embarrassed.

Dumbfounded, Ren responded "You're giving me permission to address you...with no honorific?" _No way. This can't be real. I don't know what to make of this girl! How does she disrupt my existence so easily? Well then, I'm not going to give her a chance to change her mind._

Eyes smoldering, Ren glanced at her, letting all of his desire for her blaze in his gaze. Leaning in he whispered "I have been waiting for this opportunity a long time, Kyoko. Of course this means that outside of work, my expectation is that you call me Ren. No more Mr. Tsuruga."

For the very first time in all their interactions outside of an acting role, as Ren pulled back to guage her reaction: deep within her eyes, those light amber pools he felt he could so easily get lost in-he saw it. Hidden, but there, he could see in her reaction the very same look that he was sure he had on his own face: desire and attraction to the person standing before her. Strong attraction-the kind that filled your head with fantasies of the scent, touch and taste of a person.

In a small but soft and sensual voice, Kyoko whispered back "Okay...Ren..." as if testing his name out on her tongue and liking the sound.

The ache to hold her nearly overwhelmed him, but the sound of ballroom music beginning to play in the background reminded him of where they were, and that they were not alone. Smiling, he recalled his on desire to have her at this particular event in the first place, and the reason why.

Gently, Ren placed her left hand in his. With a low bow, he brushed his lips across her knuckles and said "Kyoko, may I have this dance?"

* * *

Lory Takarada received a phone call he'd been anticipating from the moment the two love struck actor's left the agency. For anyone who knew him, he was a self-admitted love-a-holic. An addict to emotion. Everything about love fascinated and enthralled him, it was why this industry still captivated his interest all these years later.

When his heart made the decision to love someone, he loved them fully and completely, without reservation. Ren and Kyoko were now among the select group of people that Lory decidedly had affection for-like they were his own children.

He certainly didn't build an empire in this industry without knowing how to get what he wanted; who to gently nudge towards his directives and which people responded more swiftly to a lack of air supply from an arm across their windpipe, and a threat not-so-gently whispered in their ear. So when that fated phone call came in, threatening to upset the delicate footing of the already rocky journey the pair of them were about to embark on? The side of him that few got to see-the ruthlessly protective and intimidatingly persistent side of Lory Takarada came to the forefront. He wasn't called the love _**monster**_ for nothing.

* * *

Having this girl in his arms, Ren decided, was the very best life had to offer. If God decided it was his time to die and pay for the sins of his past, he was fine with that for the price of one evening to hold her. Touch her. Adore her. Caress her smooth skin and feel the warmth radiating from her body. He had been so cold for so very long.

At first, Kyoko was quite visibly nervous, having never taken a dance lesson before, but Ren quickly dissuaded her from her fears. "Its all in the leading, Kyoko, don't worry about a thing, just follow after me."

It wasn't long at all before she was enjoying herself, laughing as he spun and twirled her in circles. Any time she would lose her balance or footing in the strappy shoes she was wearing, he was quick to catch her, with a smile in his eyes. His heart overflowed with joy that his plan had come to fruition: a long, uninterrupted amount of time to just hold her close-even if she wasn't ready to be his.

Lost in their own little spell, they didn't see the camera's flashing. Hadn't noticed the way that the other attendants to the party watched with rapt attention as the unclaimed Ren Tsuruga and his mystery date glided effortlessly to the music, not taking their eyes off of one another. Some, having worked with Ren in the past, overjoyed to see the lonely, island of a man finally having a companion after years of solitude. Others, however, watched with vicious jealousy, ready to extend their claws and tear away the princess from her prince, uncaring if the girl who had won his heart became tattered and torn in the process.

* * *

After nearly 2 hours in his arms, Kyoko finally felt at ease at his closeness and so when she was so out of breath from the nonstop dancing she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and said "Ren, I think I am ready for a break, if you don't mind"

 _Its the fourth or fifth time she's called me by name now, I wonder if my heart will ever stop skipping a beat when I hear it on her lips. I wish this night, this moment, could last forever...but I promised Rick, I promised myself, that I would tell her all of it-the truth, no reservations. I won't let the night end without laying it all on the line and giving her the opportunity to choose._

"That's fine Kyoko, I'm a little out of breath myself-you were quite the enjoyable dance partner. I wouldn't mind keeping you here in my arms though, anytime." Kyoko blushed at his obvious flirting. _I think he is high on the mood of this place, its so magical, you'd almost think that the servant girl would have a chance with prince charming._

"I'm going to go use the restroom Kyoko, if you'd like, you can go get some fresh air outside, and I'll meet you there"

"Sure Ren, Its getting so late-I know I have to be on set at 8am, what time is it now?"

"It's around 11:45pm, don't worry, I will have you back home soon enough." With a touch of hesitation and regret, he let her go, and walked towards the restroom. _I wish I could take you home with me, but I know that is far beyond possibility tonight. I knew this would happen-the more time I have with her, the more greedy I will become. I could spend a lifetime with her and it would not be enough._

* * *

Ren walked past the main bathroom adjoining to the party, and to the other end of the hotel, to afford himself some privacy. Locking the door, he leaned back against it, and slid down, expelling a breath as he reached the bottom and sat, with his knees bent in front of him.

Well Kuon, I promised you...I promised myself. The secrets end here, they end tonight. For better or for worse, she will find out who you really are.

Steeling his will and preparing himself insomuch as he possibly could for her reaction, he stood and walked to the bathroom counter. With 5 years of practice under his belt, the routine was second nature, as he removed the small case from his pocket and deposited his contact lenses in them-he took one last glance into the mirror before donning his mask again and leaving; A pair of tawny green eyes stared back at him.

* * *

Kyoko was outside, away from the noise of the party, on a secluded terrace with a gentle fountain, faintly luminescent in the starlight trickling near her. She took a deep breath and listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. _Even though you know its almost over Kyoko,_ she told herself, _this is the stuff dreams are made of...you will cherish this night for the rest of your life._

Ren walked up the small sidewalk outside the garden, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of her, making sure that he avoided running into anyone else on his journey outside. He spotted her, gazing at the stars, un-selfconcious in her pose, eyes closed, with her breaths even.

Ren took off his mask off his face and let it hang around his neck, clearing his throat to announce his arrival. Kyoko turned to the sound and laid eyes on him, partially concealed in the darkness. "Ren...?" she said encouragingly, sensing his tense aura and not knowing how to place the reason why.

"Kyoko I..." he started to say when they heard what sounded like a flare shoot off in the distance. Turning away again, she gasped-the whole sky brilliantly lit with fireworks, a myriad of colors staining the starry sky. Her eyes sparkled, filled with joy at such a perfect ending to the night, and she turned back to glance at him, to see his reaction.

As Ren watched her, the tiny rhinestones dotted throughout the sheer top layer of her dress, glittered like a thousand rainbow hued diamonds across a sea of dark blue silk. When she turned, she favored him with a smile that burned through all his fears, all his concerns for her reaction. His customary willpower slipped for all of half of a second when he reached out and tugged her on the arm, pulling her close to him, his lips sealing over hers.

He kissed her like she were the oxygen he needed to breathe-soft and sensual at first, then, at the enveloping heat of her lips responding with his, hungry and full of unrestrained passion. The all consuming force of his desire for her culminated in several long minutes of him worshiping her with his lips, his tongue. When he finally pulled away from her, it was with a gentle tug on her bottom lip with his teeth. Inches from her face, he stared at her, his breathing ragged-Kuon fully surfaced, with no pain, no violence, only a fierce and unyielding love for the 6 year old girl of his past, now a woman, that he held within his grasp.

Her eyes, closed until this moment, opened. After such an intense and completely unexpected reaction from him, she gazed at his face wishing in her heart of hearts to find the reason behind his actions, and hoping for a deeper meaning than just a one time attraction. Brushing away a stray lock of hair from his face, she stared, and then gasped-seeing the true color of his eyes for the first time. In that moment, her whole world shifted and the questioning thoughts, the unexplained doubts that she carried with her all clicked into place in an instant.

Her fairy prince, Corn, and Ren Tsuruga were indeed the same man.

* * *

 ****Alright folks, this was the hardest chapter written yet-yes its long, but I really didn't want to divide up this part of the story...I know its what you all have been waiting for anyway. No, its not the end, I still have a long way to go from here. Thank you for your support and your reviews, I will start working on a new chapter right away!****


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kyoko touched his face, staring into his eyes, hoping to find some sort of answer in them for his actions, when the glittering green eyes she had dreamed of for nearly a month stared back at her. She moved back as if to confirm who was standing before her and blinked, her trembling hand went up to her lips and touched them.

Ren refused to break eye contact with her, giving her a chance to react. His eyes dilated, his body tense, burning to continue from where he left off moments before. Breaking apart from the kiss had nearly killed him, it took all the strength that Ren held within him to resist letting Kuon overwhelm this moment-but he'd hurt her, and he refused to hurt her. He would let her choose.

After a few moments, a small, wounded animal sound escaped Kyoko's lips. His heart dropped into the soles of his shoes and he reached for her to console her. To beg her forgiveness for his actions today and all the sins she hadn't even known he committed.

"Kyoko I..."

 ***SMACK***

Ren stared in shock, his hand touching his cheek as Kyoko burst into tears. The most desolate expression marring her beautiful face that Ren had ever seen she whispered "You betrayed me..."

Before he had a chance to respond, she threw the masquerade mask in his face and fled, as fast as her feet would carry her.

* * *

Lory answered the phone call on the first ring. As much hope as he held for the situation tonight, he was equally dreading that this moment might come as well. Nothing but low snuffling noises could be heard through the reciever at first, the sound of Kyoko crying. His heart broke into pieces when her voice cracked, at her first attempt to speak. He sensed the moment when she regained her actors composure with heavy chains around her heart. Clearing her throat, her voice completely void of emotion she finally said "President Takarada...I...I seem to need a ride home now, and I have no one else I can call."

* * *

There was a moment before in his life where he thought that he had forsaken everything, that all will to continue living had nearly left him. In his suffering, he went back to that day..

 ***Nearly 6 years ago***

Kuu Hizuri was on the scene, a defeated and pained expression in his eyes. He stepped over to his son, and grabbed his shoulder, bending to his ear.

"Kuon, the officers said that we need to leave now...we are blocking traffic. Kuon are you there? Kuon? KUON?!"

Leaning against a guardrail, hands gripping the blood covered pocket watch Rick had been wearing just hours before, Kuon was frozen in place, his head spinning, still back in the car with Rick.

It had all happened so fast!-one minute they were racing down the road, blaring music, anger coursing through Kuon like a demon he could never escape from, his companion forgotten. Rick looked at him and made a mocking expression of how serious his face had become. Kuon's lips twitched and a small laugh escaped. Fuck it all, no matter how angry he got, somehow Rick always made him laugh.

"Kuon, you know, they'd stop fucking with you so hard if you'd just learn to let things go. Winding you up has become a hobby, seeing how deep they can get under your skin-it will flay you alive someday"

"Not if I flay them alive first"

"DAMN IT KUON. Cut this shit out already-you think its funny but you're scaring the shit out of me. Sure, I want you to stand up for yourself but holding somebody up over a knife and threatening to drop them...you're...its like you're losing touch with humanity! Wake UP and start living your life and fuck them and what they say about it!"

"We've tried that Rick, and we both know where the hell it got me. You were right, I wasn't strong enough-I let them take away all the places I could breathe-and now my oxygen starved brain is enjoying shortening their breath in lieu of that." His face turned dark, void of anything but hate and the upward turning at the corner of his lips was not anything that could be considered a smile. Next to him, Rick visibly shuddered, but Kuon was so used to that reaction by this point that it didn't even phase them. _The only enjoyment I get out of life is robbing them of theirs, like they stole mine._ He sped up, going recklessly fast, uncaring of the wickedly sharp turns and slopes on the road.

Rick was used to his driving and was completely unfazed- _the boy has scary good reflexes, we never hit any cars on this part of the highway anyway...I know Tina wants to get home, to get a break from all this bullshit for a little while._

Rick looked at Kuon seriously for a moment and said "It doesn't matter what you say to me Kuon, inside you I still see a bright soul worth saving. I love you like a brother god damn it and I'm not going to stop fucking trying until you wake up and LISTEN to me for a change! You listened when I said to learn to fight, why can't I get you to listen now?! I'll make you see reason someday, I just hope its before you seriously kill somebody! Now stop it, you're scaring Tina when you talk like that." Rick looked in the back seat of the car affectionately and squeezed her hand "I know you agree with me on this too, sorry for doing this while you're here."

Tina smirked "By now between you two, I'm used to it. I just wish that if Kuon wasn't going to TAKE your advice" she said with a pointed stare at his best friend "that he'd at least stop roping you in to these scenarios...its not fair to put you at risk too."

"Now Tina, that's not fair, we both know he's not doing it on purpose-these punks just don't know when to call it quits. I wish they would just give it a rest and leave him the fuck alone. Speaking of that,Kuon, do you see that car behind us? Is it just me or has it been following us for a little while now?"

Kuon already knew this was coming, it always was. His body was primed and ready for another battle. He laughed mirthlessly, and jammed the gas pedal to the floor. He knew his ability behind the wheel, and that if he just drove quick enough, he'd be able to leave the car behind him in the dust. It was one thing for them to go after him, but Rick, and his best friend's precious Tina were in the car. He refused to get him more wrapped up in his problems than he already was.

"Kuon, seriously slow down. It'll be fine, we're nearing the city and I'm sure they'll-SHIT, KUON! WATCH OUT!"

It was planned.

An oncoming car was approaching fast, driving the wrong way down a one way road. They were going to hit it-their only other option veering towards the overhanging cliff-they were trapped. Kuon reflexively grabbed the emergency brake and spun the wheel as hard as he could in the opposite direction, trying to lessen the impact on the passengers side, and take the brunt of the force near the steering wheel, but it was too late. The car slid towards the car's passenger side and slammed into them, buckling the guardrail nearby. A loud screech and shattering glass were the last sounds that Kuon registered in his brain- In what seemed like show motion, Rick's body flew from the car and bounced...once...twice...three times, before landing, limply, in the dust.

Looking over, he saw the seatbelt that his friend should have been wearing dangling uselessly, untouched and hanging by the door. Reaching under the already deployed airbag that stopped him from smashing into the steering wheel, he turned down the music and heard the faint beep of the seatbelt alarm ticking every few seconds, and remembered that he himself wasn't wearing one either.

A minute passed and by the time he got out of the car, the other vehicle was abandoned, the driver having been picked up already and driven off in a getaway car. He ran to Rick, and it was instantly easy to tell that there was no hope, the life already almost completely drained from Rick's body. The pool of blood surrounding his best friend swallowed Kuon whole. It was only Tina's crying that awakened him to the painful reality that one of the few people on this earth that he loved was dying right in front of his eyes. It was easy to tell there was no time for a doctorol

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RICK, AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE FOR YOU?! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" She sobbed, cradling Rick's head to her torso-her irrational anger and devastation adding venom to her words as she spat out

 ** _"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MURDERER!_ "**

* * *

It was 2 o'clock in the morning by the time Ren resurfaced, leaning against the fountain. His white knuckled grip damaging the feathers of the beautiful ball mask he had given to Kyoko. He pulled out his cellphone and stared for a moment. His eyes clenched shut for a moment, as if in debilitating pain and he dialed the phone.

6pm on the west coast, in sunny California, cheery music played in the background at the Hizuri residence as Kuu made dinner. Hearing the phone ring, he turned off the stereo when he gasped, seeing a name appear across the screen that he would not have guessed in a million years. The warm feeling in his heart immediately crushed, hearing the small, broken voice of his son on the other end of the phone.

"Da...-ad?" Ren's voice cracked.

"Kuon, is that you?!" Kuu said in a panic, Julie turning to him and immediately making her way to his side at the sound of her missing son's name.

"Dad...I..." Kuu waited a moment and heard his son take a pained breath and swallow. "Dad, I can't do this anymore, I can't breathe anymore...I don't know where else to go to...please...I need you..." Kuu couldn't be sure what had happened, but thought he heard what sounded like sniffling sounds through the phone receiver, as if his son was crying.

Julie was already on the phone booking the first available flight to Japan, a fearsome model, performer and businesswoman, but an even more fierce mother.

"Kuon, just hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can, just hold on!"

Kuon Hizuri hung up the phone, and leaned against the fountain, all of his remaining energy taken from one phone call.

There was a moment before in his life where he thought that he had forsaken everything, but he was wrong-at that time, there was still light, still hope, he realized. Now he knew that there were depths to pain that he had not yet experienced; there was darkness, and then there was utter desolation, and it was all caused by something so slight as the devastated look on her face.

* * *

 ****Alright guys, I definitely won't leave you hanging. This was the most painful chapter I had to write since I embarked on this journey. To quote one of my favorite authors: "Happiness can only fill you as deep as sorrow has carved you-I will hold a great amount of joy one day"**

 **Please review with your thoughts, comments and suggestions; I have read each and every review and am so grateful to have such wonderful people reading my story.**  
 **Will update as soon as my heart stops being metaphorically broken by having to write such a heart-wrenching chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Her warm lips were encouraging and soft against his, filling his lungs with her stolen breath, and breathing back into her. He had this bittersweet dream before-She was torn from him no matter how tight he held her, eyes staring back at him at first with desire and then, at her first true glance at his face, her expression filled with revulsion. With an ache in his heart, he woke up and sighed... _Dream over, back to reality. You always knew this would happen-at least she knows now, she knows you lied and that her fairy prince no longer deserves her..._

"Kuon, get out of bed NOW! It's time for breakfast."

Kuu Hizuri was in the kitchen, making a feast fit for a king. More like 12 kings. His blood rushing through his ears like a drum, the worst hangover of his life looming over him like a dark storm cloud, Ren was snapped back to reality.

He sighed "Yes father, be right there..." Running his hands across his face and through his hair, as if trying to wipe away the residue of his dream that was clinging to his skin. He padded his way into the kitchen and fell into a chair. Kuon had a platter of eggs and toast in front of him, when all he wanted was advil for the impending migraine, and a cup of coffee.

Kuu watched his troubled son, scrutinizing his appearance as he pushed his food around the plate with idle hands, never lifting it to his mouth. "It's been 2 days since I came, Kuon, and you still haven't said hardly anything. It's lucky that you were on break from filming, but you need to snap out of it, and you NEED to eat something. Alcohol doesn't count. As a matter of fact, I've taken the liberty of disposing of that until you pull yourself together."

With the throbbing at his temples, Ren realized that his first instinct was to be irritated at being ordered around and him blithely tossing away several thousand dollars worth of scotch from his liquor cabinet, but his stomach turned and he realized that drinking didn't sound all that appealing at the moment anyway. He took a bite of toast, his mouth so dry it tasted like sawdust. His father nodded in approval.

"You're going to need to eat that and get your strength up, the boss is requesting us meet with him in 2 hours, Kuon."

Ren exhaled heavily, in no position or mood to compose himself for the eyes of the rest of the world.

"I have no desire to talk about this situation with him, and I'm sure that's what he's looking for..."

"Actually, he said its about a job and he mentioned something about an urgent matter regarding a tabloid that was released...said you would want to know about it immediately."

Fear froze his heart momentarily, his mind trapped back at his evening with Kyoko. _This better not have gotten out, forget about my career, she'd be a lamb to slaughter._

With the first true look of determination he had in days, he glanced up at his father and said "Ah, um...for now can we go back to you calling me Ren Tsuruga? I still want to keep to my goal you see, I just...I lost myself for a time..."

Kuu didn't hesitate in his response, expecting it. "Absolutely, but, this time we're friends. How about it, Ren?" _So the walls go back up, he's getting stronger. After Rick, it took him months to even slightly recover._

Ren offered him a weak smile that didn't touch his eyes. Lifting a fork full of eggs to his mouth, he took an overly large bite, grimacing as he swallowed.

"Let me finish and get a shower, and we will get headed over."

* * *

"This is amazing" Kuu whispered with excitement as they poured over the 4 different major Japanese tabloids that already had full color photos published. Lines like "Japan's most notorious bachelor finally seen with a woman" "Romance with mystery woman at the Armandy charity ball!" embolded across the pages, Ren and Kyoko dancing in eachothers arm's right on the front cover, face mostly covered in her mask.

If the pictures were salt in Ren's wounds, it was impossible for Yashiro or Kuu to decipher. Fully masked in his gentlemanly Ren Tsuruga persona he looked at Lory and said "What are we going to do about this? This could turn really ugly, really fast for Ms. Mogami."

Lory had a slight sparkle in his eye, but at the empty glance from across the table, he extinguished it and cleared his throat. In the most professional manner he could he said "It appears for now that no one outside of LME has any idea of who your date for the evening is. It is a good thing that this was a masquerade ball-for the most part it's just going to add to your intrigue and your mysteriousness...you'll need to be careful for questions on this in talk show interviews, but your public opinion has actually improved, and no one has suspected her as your date."

Did I even ask her on a date? I got so caught up with everything I never made my intentions clear. Of course a girl like her wouldn't understand it unless I said the words...he groaned internally...It sure felt like one though. Shaking his head roughly before he got carried away with his thoughts he responded

"I was told that this was an urgent matter, but it appears to be something you've already graciously taken care of on my behalf. Give Yashiro a copy of the offer and I will review it today, I'm assuming that's all." Ren rose quickly to exit, maintaining his gentlemanly smile, a dark glint entering his glance, knowing that Lory was chomping at the bit to discuss the masquerade further. _I am not a toy to be played with, I am here to talk about work and nothing more._

"Ren, wait. Yes, the main topic of discussion has yet to be discussed, and before you ask, it is also requested by the other person involved in this that _**personal matters**_ are set aside. This is strictly a business meeting." Lory gestured to Ren to take a seat.

Some of the tension in Ren's shoulders relaxed as he recognized the implication in Lory's words that the taboo subject he was avoiding would not be mentioned-he exhaled a breath that he hadn't even been realizing he'd been holding in.

"Alright, is this something else pertaining to the tabloids, or the job offer?"

"In a way, both. You see, it was very curious to Armandy that for such a high profile event as the one they just held, that you both entered through the front doors but neither you nor your guest signed in. They mentioned something about security breaches, reprimanding a concierge for not following protocol..."

Ren's eyes flashed to his. Oh no, I hope I didn't cost that poor young boy his job, its not his fault he got caught by her, I probably would've done the same. His thoughts trailed off, missing a large portion of what Lory was saying.

"Anyway, after some discussion they agreed to not take punitive measures against you on your contract for not having your manager approve a guest for such a high profile/high security event, and then purposely not signing her in. I fought and got them to agree to a write-up on the concierge, he's just a young kid after all, and from the story I heard, it really was not his fault.

Ren smirked in response to the comment, knowing what had occurred that night and why he was so flustered. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good...I'm glad no harm was done."

"Actually Ren...I said I got them to agree, there are...conditions...of course."

Feeling uneasy at the direction the conversation was taking, Ren sat up straight and said "What are the conditions they have? I would be happy to help alleviate this issue in whatever way necessary, I'll even meet with them and apologize." _But I won't tell them her name, I will tell them that it was for personal reasons I didn't want it written down-I don't care if she hates me now, I will protect her and her future. This was not her fault._

"Well, that is the crux of the matter actually. They are giving us two options for how we'd like to rectify this situation, and I am leaving it up to you to decide. Option one is to release her name to Armandy and give them exclusive rights to this story, so that they can use it to promote their brand..."

Ren cut him off "I choose option two. Whatever it is."

"Are you sure about that Ren? I haven't even told you what the second option is...you should probably hear me out first." Lory was enjoying himself, an internal smile at his reaction. _Ah, I knew it would be like this, god forbid someone tarnish his dearest Kyoko._ Maybe one day she'll realize that he'd walk through fire for her... _but first, he needs to recognize that she would do the same for him._

"It doesn't matter what it is-I choose option two."

"Well, if that's your choice..."

"It is"

"Then this discussion no longer involves just you. Ah, Maria, let her know we are ready to see her." He said, smiling at his angel of a granddaughter who was waiting by the door.

"Yes Grandpa! I'll go let onee-chan know you're ready to see her!" and she skipped off happily.

Onee-chan...WAIT, THAT MEANS-

"President Takarada, tell me what is going on this instant." He leveled an icy glare at the boss, realizing he had fallen for another one of his games.

Lory chuckled. "I told you to let me TELL you both your options before you made a choice-eh, no matter, you probably would've chosen this one regardless...but still, you are not the only person involved here."

The sound of heels clacking softly across the floor distracted Ren's attention, he held a breath and attempted to steel himself for his first look at her. _Prepare yourself Kuon, there's no returning back to before...she probably despises me now..._

He turned and saw her, dressed in her Natsu attire for her filming this afternoon, with a stiff emotionless expression. His whole body tensed up, both in anticipation and fear of her, and the impending disaster that this conversation was sure to be.

* * *

 _ *****Alllllriiiight. I was pretty serious when I said the sad chapters are pretty draining, but they are important to the true plot development and reflection of them both as REAL characters, like in the manga. Kyoko and Ren both had very troubled pasts and to join together in love would be a very difficult hurdle to overcome.**_

 _ **Some of you commented that this is a canon, or departure from the original manga, and I made some edits so that the incident with Rick was more in line with the story.**_

 _ **I have red the manga in its entirety (of what has been published, that is) and the details of Rick's accident are still unclear. Someone said that he was struck by a car while walking, but I've reread the chapters pertaining to it and the exact way it happened is never actually laid out in the story. Some of the images make it look like he could've been struck by a car, but I could also believe that he was ejected from a vehicle during an accident. Nakamura was very explicit in her manga that Ren has experience driving a vehicle like a gang member, sometimes rather recklessly. If him operating a car and someone being hurt as a result wasn't the reason for his trauma, it DOES still make sense that he panicked on the set of Dark Moon when he almost hit that boy, but...that just was never my assumption. If someone knows for sure, please message me, I will revise the story.**_

 _ **Thank you for your wonderful reviews and follows, I appreciate it so much!****_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter **11**

 **Thinking back to that night...** Thankfully the president asked no questions to her, just offered her a shoulder to cry on, which, she politely declined, keeping the dam held together by a thread on the long ride home. When she got there, the Taisho and his wife were already asleep-there was no forest to run to, no place to hide away when the pain was too large for her heart to bear...and now, she knew her fairy Corn was never coming back to her, that it was all an act, a ruse, and that she had become an even greater fool than she ever had been with Shotaro. Undressing quickly and unpinning her hair, she turned on the shower and sat on the tile floor a gut-wrenching sob welling up in her chest.

From childhood she knew she was unloved and unwanted by her mother, and a burden on the Fuwa's, so she attempted to make herself as light as possible by carrying their weight. The one person, the one confidant that she had, albeit for a small time, was what carried her through to adulthood. The feeling of knowing someone cared for her with no sense of obligation-her very first real friend...or so she thought...

 _I don't know where he's from, but I know his family isn't native to Kyoto, he may have just been trying to spare a small girl her feelings, but its been a year! He's been my mentor, my idol, and...he told me we were friends...but all this time he knew, and he lied to me. He's had all this time to tell me the truth! Are my feelings just a game to him?..._ Kyoko descended into a dark part of her mind, remembering Shotaro's deception, and this, although different in some ways, was all too similar to the lies and secret intentions that man had with her before. At least in her vast moment of weakness, the sound of the shower muffled her cries, the closest thing she could get to privacy in the city.

When the hot water ran out and she started to shake from the chill of the cold, she momentarily broke out of her depressed daze and wrapped herself in a towel.

 _Kyoko just stop it, you're not doing yourself any favors right now. You have work tomorrow-pull yourself together and forget about this as much as you can, you've been here before. Box it back up, don't let anyone see, you have a job to do._

Drying herself off and changing into a pair of old, ratty pajamas, she passed out on her bed exhaustedly into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Kyoko Mogami was having the worst few days she could recall experiencing. Admittedly, she had a tendency to fantasize, to romanticize every day life into the fairy tales of her wistful childhood...and she was starting to realize how much trouble that had gotten her into.

Her mind was whirling. _Even if it was true, running away from him was a mistake Kyoko,_ she chided herself. _But you only saw him for all of 3 seconds before over reacting. Yes, in the light, he looked like fairy Corn, but lots of people have green eyes. I know, they were sparkling and breathtakingly beautiful just like Corn's but its certainly not the first time you've had that reaction to that man, they should really put warning labels on him...and to hit him! The very thing you raged at Shotaro for, marring an actor's face, and its Ren Tsuruga no less..._ she groaned, knowing that she just could never face him again.

It had been more than a full day since she fled the ball, having the president come pick her up in his hummer-a heavy, uncomfortable silence consuming both passengers. She had steadfastly ignored his gaze, knowing that the understanding and sympathy likely to be held within their depths would be a far cry from comfort, and far more likely to unravel the knots barely holding her together.

Sitting in the waiting room outside Lory Takarada's office, she remembered days like these from long ago. Her latest test scores not being enough to appease her overly critical mother, the counseling by Mrs. Fuwa when it was clear that she was emotionally brittle and weak to wear her best smile and always please the customer, no matter what is going on.

 _At least with mom, I learned what to expect, and would prepare myself beforehand. With Shotaro, I knew he didn't care about me romantically, and that he was often frustrated around me...but this...I can't think of a reason he would play me for a fool this way-is everything I know about him wrong? A lie? Where does the truth end and the lie begin?..._

Despite her best efforts, she was just not going to be able to dam the floodgates of her heart today. In a matter of moments, she knew that she was going to be in a room with the man she loved that lied to her, and the very person who was daring her to confront those feelings. She remembered their last meeting like this, the way it felt like the guillotine was poised above her head. Laughing mirthlessly she cringed, and internally groaned... _This is so much worse..._

The seemingly endless deluge of tears began to fall down her face for what she felt was the hundredth time since that evening. Kyoko wearily rubbed her eyes and took out a compact. Praying that the smudgeproof, waterproof mascara she had gone out of her way to purchase at an actual cosmetic shop in anticipation of the uphill battle she was facing actually held true to its guarantee, she looked at her eyes. Although there was no ugly black pool of makeup underneath, the red, blotchy, swollen marks on her face from her emotional outbursts would be a little less easy to hide.

Distracted and determined to not cede this battle so easily, she went to get up, when she felt a small tug at leg of her skirt. She found a pair of innocent chocolate brown eyes staring back at her with a concerned expression. "Onee-chan...did you fight with your parents again?"

Startled, Kyoko shifts towards Maria, wondering at her question. "Maria" she smiled at the young girl weakly "No, I haven't talked to my mother. What makes you ask?"

The young girl fidgets, and with a wisdom and understanding borne only to those forced to grow up too fast, too quickly she says "Well...The look on your face, it reminds me of the last time we talked about your parents, when you told me to talk to Daddy again...your face reminds me of that day..."

Maria silently recalls the television show she watched along with Grandpa, and his manager, unbeknownst to them. Sometimes as a child it was just so easy to slip in and eavesdrop unnoticed, especially when they were wrapped up in their own adult problems. All of them were clearly angry and upset over the show, but the person who was the most upset watching her sister's parent on the TV screen was Ren. The chillingly angry aura he exuded was so strong that the small girl could even tell, remembering her first encounters with Kyoko, and finding them similar.

Maria started to say something else, but Kyoko was lost in her own thoughts at that point, remembering that night, in the park with Ren. The way he held her, the hesitance, fear to offer her comfort, the weak smile and the look of pained regret in his eyes at his apology for not being Corn. All those gentle, sorrowful gazes that didn't quite make sense at the time slowly shifted Ms. Mogami back ever so slightly closer to balance. _But he **is** Corn,_ Kyoko thought. _That would have been the perfect time to tell me the truth-I would have been happy, thankful for his reappearance at that desperate moment._

 _Maybe this isn't about me-maybe...maybe its not just me he's been hiding from._

She quickly hugged the small girl close to her chest, the first ray of hope breaking through the clouds in her heart since that evening with Ren. As her lips lilted up in the first real, small smile that had graced the actresses face in days, the ever polite, hospitable servant of the president that Kyoko had grown a decided fondness for appeared at the doorway.

"Ms. Mogami, they are ready to see you now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but the ever flamboyant, purposefully oblivious President clapped his hands together, rubbing them in excited anticipation.

"Well, Ms. Mogami, I have met with Ren here in regards to the...potential scandal that your foray with him at the Armandy Dinner Ball...and its actually because of Armandy that I call this meeting. It appears that we have quite the unique opportunity in this-one quite similar to the experience Cain and Setsuka Heel encountered, and equally as secret."

Ren did not like the direction that this conversation was headed, so without hesitation he made his intentions painstakingly clear. "Before considering another role or opportunity, I want it to be known that I am only willing to comply with this to the extent Ms. Mogami is. I refuse to be involved in anything that would compromise either her, or my own character."

The president nodded in agreement with his words, and turned to Kyoko. "Ms. Mogami, your thoughts?"

The normally bright and bubbly teen shifted slightly in her chair and responded, with only a fraction of her usual energy "I understand...Mr. Tsurugas...concerns entirely, I believe. In order for this...embarrassment of his to not cause him further public shame, I am willing to do whatever it will take to minimize the impact on his career." Looking down at her tightly clasped hands, she exhaled a tight breath.

Ren was completely shattered and hurt by her response. Emba _rrassment? This girl really thinks that being seen with her in the public eye is an **embarrassment** for me?_ In his distress he stood to vehemently protest her opinions, and was silenced with a hand, and gestured back to his seat.

"Kyoko Mogami" the president leveled her with a stern look, and waited until her eyes met his, to continue

"Have you looked at these magazine articles? Have you checked the public opinion polls on Ren Tsuruga the past few days?"

Kyoko even more dejectedly sighed and turned her head downwards, feeling like the lowest of the low. "No president, this really is my fault. He...he extended to me an overwhelmingly kind gesture, but I suppose I did not pay attention to how...forward I was with him. I should have maintained an appropriate, professional distance, so that this...mistake...would not happen."

 _Mistake?_ Ren thought. _She thinks that me holding her, touching her, watching her laugh, and glow and smile in my arms...was...a mistake?_

The president started to speak, but Ren Tsuruga refused to be silenced this time. Getting out of his chair, he walked over to the petite girl in the chair and knelt down next to her, placing a hand on her tightly clenched fists.

"Kyoko, I have done things I am not proud of-I am not the picture perfect man that magazines and tabloids portray me as, and I have made many **mistakes** in my life before" he said, stressing the word, hoping that she understood his meaning, and apology.

Kyoko looked up to see his burning eyes, hot, intense and sincere. Her breath caught and she felt yet another breach in the dam she had constructed.

Taking a deep breath and measuring her with a look, Ren continued "I invited you out for the evening because of all the people I know, you are the one I believe needs a bit more joy in their life, and I wanted to bring it to you. I wanted to share that evening, and those moments with you and only you, Kyoko Mogami. I won't let you call it a mistake-you...are aware of my only regret of that evening, and for that, I am so profoundly sorry, words cannot even express it."

Kyoko gasped at the shadowed and dark look in his eyes as he released her hands and gazed at the floor below them, as if he couldn't summon the strength to look at her. His gaze was filled with something akin to disgust, only stronger, more intense...and she realized they may not be talking about the same thing at all. He said, just that evening, so it can't have been a long term regret, like hiding himself...Well, that leaves only one thing, and I knew already he regretted it. _No man like him would ever seriously want to kiss a girl like me._

"It's okay...Ren...I forgive you. Just as long as you promise to never do it again."

He couldn't believe what she was hearing, and that she had wiped his slate clean with those simple words-his eyes raised in shock and amazement.

"You...you mean it...Kyoko?"

"Of course, I'm sure you didn't intend to do it, you just got away from yourself for a while that night. It happens to the best of us."

Questionmarks appeared in his head at her cavalier response to over a year worth of him pretending not to know her as a child, that they were strangers. _Are we really talking about the same thing here?! If not...what is she forgiving me for?_

The president loudly cleared his throat and said "Well, I'm glad that you guys are resolving your differences, but we still have to discuss the reason you both are here. Armandy wants you as a model Kyoko-they want rights to an exclusive photo contract with you and none other than Ren here. I have some things to clarify that I am not sure you are understanding, so wait until I finish, okay?"

Kyoko raised her hand while he spoke to voice a protest against the Armandy deal, but Lory quickly dissuaded her with his first sentence. "I did not think it possible to elevate the ratings of someone who is already revered as the number one male celebrity in all of Japan, but I was apparently wrong. His public opinion numbers, photos and magazine sales for Armandy have gone off the charts. Everyone wants more of Ren and his lovely mystery girl."

Kyoko gasped, while Ren spoke up.

"What does Ms. Mogami have to gain from boosting my ratings? What is in it for her?"

"If you both would PLEASE let me finish" Lory said, exasperated for being cut off yet again.

"Armandy is agreeing to keep her identity a secret, but everyone is clamoring to know who captured the eyes and the heart of Japans #1 man. They want to use this as a publicity stunt. They won't dig any deeper, as long as we are willing to do a 1 year modeling contract with them-they want to do 3 shoots: Summer wear, evening wear...and, bridal. And you two are to be the stars"

Both Ren and Kyoko looked at each other shocked and spluttered in response. Lory silenced them yet again and said "Now, for you Kyoko, this is a LoveMe assignment, I already gave Ren his options, and this is the one that he chose."

Kyoko stared, wide eyed at Mr. Tsuruga.

 _Great, now she thinks that I knew this going in, and I can't tell her otherwise, without telling her this is to protect her, which, of course, she will OBVIOUSLY not allow me to do...if the past is any great reminder._ Ren growled in his throat.

"Again, not seeing the benefit for Ms. Mogami in all of this."

Lory replied with a wicked smile. "Oh, I am quite certain she will be happy with the terms of this agreement. First and foremost, if she completes this assignment to my satisfaction, she will be graduating from our LoveMe group with a 5 year contract and will be assigned her own personal manager. Upon completion of this, I believe she will be ready to enter the performance industry without any further guidance from me."

Kyoko gasped, and Ren stared at her in awe, seeing the magical glow in her eyes. He squeezed his shut, remembering the sparkle of fireworks and the earth shatteringly beautiful smile he had been graced with before he stole his very first piece of heaven that night.

"Additionally, the terms of this contract leave it to LME on when and how your identity will be revealed to the masses, and the sole rights to all details pertaining to the events at this ball have been documented and given...directly to me. I have, for all intents and purposes, the only truly verifiable sources, and records of that night-leaving it up entirely to LME how and when this information is released. Essentially, everyone else has the gossip, and I have...the truth. I will be working with you on discovering the most...fortuitous time...to reveal it."

He finished his comment with a wink, leaving Kyoko and Ren both stunned. Kyoko because this went way beyond her wildest imaginings of how this conversation would turn out...Ren...because he had secured a similar promise with the president on the release of his own identity, when he first started in the industry.

"Do you have anything you'd like to add, Kuu Hizuri?

Both actors were completely oblivious to their father sitting in the chair next to Lory, as he had been, silent, for the duration of this conversation.

"Upon completion of this project" Kuu began "It is the wish of Juli Hizuri, after having seen these photographs, that you model on the world stage, once you are no longer bound on an exclusive contract with Armandy. Before you object or voice complaints, son, we'd like you to take on this project with the same dedication to which you act, and then give us your decision."

Kyoko could do nothing but nod her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

With the meeting adjourned, it was much to Kuu's surprise that he didn't get his normal greeting from his second son. He watched as Kyoko unconsciously gave him an intense unblinking stare. With a shrug and a laugh he said "I surprise you with a visit and this is how you greet me? Wheres my hug?"

Ren winced as he watched the interaction between his father and the girl he loved, guilt pooling in the bottom of his stomach for all the words still left unsaid. She did not have half of her normal, boundless enthusiasm and he was overwhelmed with hurt knowing he was the likely cause. It was only because of her rapt attention towards his father that he was able to truly look at her for the first time that day, his eyes lovingly caressing her skin with wild abandon. Upon further inspection of her face, he saw the delicately make-up covered circles under her eyes, the slight red marks, and puffy eyelids-it was clear that not long before now, she had been crying. He flinched in pain and stiffened clenching his fists, tearing his eyes away. He tensed in his seat, ready to stand, when he felt a strong but gentle hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place to watch in silence as the conversation taking place just a few feet away.

"Father, what are you doing here?" she asked while wrapping her arms loosely around Kuu.

"I come all the way from America and this is the hug you greet me with? Alright then, since you're so out of practice, let me show you by example!" he smiled, grabbing her and lifting her off of the ground in a tight bear hug that caused the air to escape her lungs. For the first time in days, she laughed, a small chuckle, but a real laugh, nonetheless. He let her go and stood her in front of him and said "It seems a lot has happened while I was gone." with a nod over to Ren. Her cheeks pinked with a hint of embarrassment and shame at recent events.

"I'm sorry Father, I didn't realize how much trouble I was causing everyone, and now its too late for me to go back and undo it..." she looked down at her feet and shuffled nervously.

"Trouble? You didn't cause any trouble my darling. I allow a man to take my daughter on ONE DATE and suddenly there's a media frenzy, and her face is in the tabloids everywhere. It was really only a matter of time before the world realized what a beautiful girl you are."

Her blush deepened and she glanced up at him, releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"It wasn't a date father, it was a thank you-" Kuu waved his hand cutting her off and said "Wasn't a date? Then why did Lory act as messenger boy for the famous Ren Tsuruga to ask my permission before you went out for the night?"

Kyoko gasped and stared at Lory and Ren, who had a dusting of light pink high up on his cheekbones.

Kuu grabbed her hand and continued "Well, far be it from me to intrude, there's no way I'm going to help a man win over my darling Kyoko. If he wants to go on dates with you, he's at the very least going to have to declare it for himself, so I'm going to agree, it wasn't a date."

A small smile touched her lips as she glanced back at Kuu and said "This whole situation is kind of weird, don't you think?"

Confusion marred his gaze, and he responded "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Father...isn't it a bit strange...?"

"Is what strange?"

"You know...giving permission for one of your sons to date the other?" she said with a laugh. _Not that Ren would ever want to date me anyway, I know this is just a big misunderstanding_ she silently added.

Kuu chuckled and pulled her into another hug. "I guess so, which is why I've started referring to you as my daughter, I guess, that and Julienna has been in the habit of doing it too. Lory has already told me about your escapades as the Heel siblings, so I'm sure weird is nothing new to you. But if Ren Tsuruga wants a chance at being with my daughter, hes going to have to try a little harder."

"Father, I already told you...I don't know what Lory said, but it wasn't a date. Ren already has someone he-" she stopped, and started coughing loudly in a panic, to mask the words she almost let slip.

"Anyway, Mr. Tsuruga could have anyone he wanted, why would he choose me?"

Kuu glared at Ren over her shoulder and said "Any man would be lucky to date the daughter I love so very much, I don't think there's a better choice anywhere on this planet. Except for my Juli, but she's mine since I was smart enough to take her off the market." He growled possessively.

He watched as Kyoko's whole body froze up and tears formed at the corner of her eyes, looking so scared and hesitant that he placed a hand around each of her arms to hold her steady.

"Honey, what's wrong? What did I say?" he said, gently stroking his hand down her hair with a worried expression.

With a small, shaky voice she whispered "...You...really...love me...father...? Are you sure?"

He laughed and tweaked her nose, smiling at her. "What kind of question is that, you silly girl! Of course I love you. I love both my children very much."

A trail of happy tears made their way down her face, and a look of such joy appeared in her eyes, that he was momentarily stunned into silence. Her next words however, broke the heart of all 3 men in the room with her.

With a small smile, she glanced back at him and said

"Thank you father, you don't know how much your words mean to me. This is the first time in my life that anyone has ever told me that they love me."


	14. Chapter 14

(Authors note: So I've caught up on skip beats latest chapters and I want to make sure that I try to stay as true to the characters as possible, so I'm going to incorporate those interactions in here)

 **Chapter 14**

Kyoko thought back to her meeting with her mother earlier that day. 'Is that a costume for work, or are you really in school?' followed by several minutes of the most awkward silence she had ever encountered...even counting her time around the unhappy demon king. It was strange, the sense of relief she found confronting her mother with her mighty talisman's-she was so very close to finally accepting the fact that her mother didn't love her and didn't want her in the first place. Resolving herself to not give in to that small speck of hope in her heart that refused to be crushed.

Then the biggest shock of all came when these words slipped from Saena's lips...'Kyoko, my distance is because I am very afraid of being the one to hurt you'

"Father, I know you know...that I...uh...met with that woman yesterday."

"Mmm, yes, are you okay?" he said as he brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"I realized that...well...I always thought that it was because of my own weakness, my own flaws that she...that it...that made it impossible for her to love me. After talking to her, I know now that its more because in her eyes, I was a constant reminder of one of the biggest mistakes she had made." She stared down into her lap and continued "It's not that I was...unworthy...it's that she had made the decision before i was even born that affection would never be something that she wanted to have for me. It didn't matter if I kept my grades up...if I minded my manners...if I stayed quiet so she could continue with her work...she was never..."

Kyoko's breath caught in her throat on a quiet sob she refused to let escape. She swallowed and looked back at her father with nervous determination, not completing that thought.

"Um...D-daddy?" she said nervously, trying out the name she had wanted for him, her muscles tensed in fear of his reaction.

She was greeted by a warm smile and his knuckles gently brushing away the cool trail of tears that had leaked out of the corners of her eyes, unbeknownst to her.

"Yes, my darling daughter?"

"Is it alright...that is...do I..." she inhaled a shaky breath "DO I HAVE PERMISSION TO LOVE YOU?" She said on a shout, her hands curled into fists in her lap, her eyes clenched in fear of his reaction.

It was with a weight in his heart that made it sink to his stomach like a stone that he realized from the way she flinched away from him that her past had led her to expect something more than a verbal reaction from him at her bold question.

To diffuse the tension, and partly because she did look so meek and adorable paralyzed with nervousness, Kuu started to roar with laughter and grasped onto her shoulders.

She peeked her right eye open, chancing a glance at him, and visibly relaxed once she realized that she didn't make him angry with her.

"My daughter...my princess...I expect for you to give us more of your love than you give to anyone else!" He flicked her forehead and chuckled at her. Seeing her quick, fearful glance in the direction of his son, he continued, with a gentle hand beneath her chin "that is...until you find a man worthy of giving a special piece of your heart to."

"O-okay father..."

"What happened to calling me daddy?! I've been waiting to hear it for months!"

Kyoko turned bright red and looked away from him.

"That...that's okay too?"

"Kyoko..."

Kuu kneeled down in front of her.

"I want to make this very very clear, as your father and a man that cares about you very much. Okay?" She nodded. "It was not who you are, what you did, or how you act that was in ANY way inferior or weak when it came to your mother. Any weaknesses, any lack of strength or will to love were on HER end, not your's...okay?"

Her eyes shot to his, nervous and fearful of accepting his words.

"The biggest thing she stole from you was not your childhood, Kyoko...There is something much bigger that you need to take back for yourself...because of your relationship with her AND with that boy you came to Tokyo with."

"D-dad..."

He held up a finger to silence her and said "No, let me finish. I want this to be clear to everyone in this room. Hell, I'd announce it on television if I thought you'd let me."

"Kyoko Mogami, you, the young darling, beautiful and talented girl sitting before me...are one of two people who I would define as being the most worthy and capable of love of anyone on this planet. I speak for every man in this room that it would be, and is an honor to be loved by you and love you in return.

"Although the love both Julienna and I have for you is that of parents...there is romantic love in your future Kyoko, and I will personally be holding whoever that lucky man is responsible for treating you with the love and respect you deserve for as long as you give him permission to be in your life."

A cute and nervous smile graced her features and she fidgeted in her chair, a blush prominent on both her cheek bones. She looked at him and nodded.

"Y-yes Dad."

* * *

 **(More authors notes: I am trying to get through this series of events the best I can and it is KILLING ME trying to portray this the way I want to. The ideas I have for this story have been rolling around like marbles in my head, refusing to fall through the little holes in the maze. If I could request one bit of help from my audience, it would be that you guys give me some ideas for new drama's and films/performances for Ren, Kyoko...and Shotaro...to have roles in! Thank you for reading!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next week was so busy with exams, Love Me duties as well as appointments with her stylist from Armandy, that Kyoko barely had time to breathe, let alone think about her inner turmoil.

She felt a twinge of disappointment in the fact that the new wardrobe she was given as part of her contract with Armandy was delivered the day after Kuu left, meaning he wouldn't have a chance to see it until he came back for the holidays. A nervous smile graced her lips remembering his fond promise that her adoptive father would be bringing her heretofore unseen adopted mother. The blush that followed shortly after was her private acknowledgement that she wasn't quite sure whether it was meeting her new mom she was more excited about, or seeing the other biological have of Kuon, and the woman he thought was the most beautiful in the world.

A sigh escaped her as she snapped the door to her Love Me locker closed and pocketed her keys. Apparently her heart decided on its own that it didn't have an issue with how hopeless things had become...how strained her relationship with Ren Tsuruga had become. The fact that she had no room to criticize his secrets with all of her own jumbled up inside of her, and not even knowing how to repair whatever it was that...this is.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she moved forward, ready to go home and offer a hand at Darumaya, since her work ended early for the day-and her head ran smack into a warm, broad chest.

Moving to back away, she found herself stopped by two gentle hands, gripping her shoulders, holding her steady. She looked up, and up, some more, despite the fact that it was completely unneccesary to put a face to the person. She was very familiar with this man, being the only one she had ever kissed. She blushed crimson, gently took his arms and moved them away and took another step back, eyes downcast once more.

"Mogami-san, I'm glad I caught you before you left, I've been meaning to stop by." She looked up at him and noticed his smile, which didnt quite reach his eyes.

Realizing that several minutes had passed of blank staring, Ren continued "Did I...catch you at a bad time?"

"No! N-no, its fine, um...Tsuruga-san. How can I help you?" _Awkward. God, this feels so uncomfortable_ Kyoko thought.

"Its not...I don't need a favor Mogami-san. As a matter of fact, I owe you a bit of an apology." He offered her a sheepish smile, and shut the door. Not being a fool, he went ahead pushed the lock on the knob, so there would be no interference. _This is hard enough as it is, I don't need even more meddling from Boss and Yukhito,_ he thought, glowering.

Gesturing to the couch, he took a seat. Kyoko sat on the furthest edge from him, nervously fiddling with the strap to her bag and the sight depressed him, remembering how close they had gotten the night of the ball, and how fearful she was of being in his proximity now. _I guess I'm starting from square one. Actually, square negative one. She didn't know what a liar and a jerk I have been before now, its going to be even harder,_ he internally groaned.

"I'm sure you're wrong, but an apology for what, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko braved a glance at him.

With a heavy sigh he continued "I'm sure I've lost the title of...friend...given everything that happened, but you havent exactly betrayed my trust in any way. You're still free to call me by name, Mogami-san."

"That's n-not...that isn't-"

"Unless you are doing this because you want some distance from me, I mean...I'm guessing you call all your other coworkers by last name too." He ran his hands through his hair, nervous, uncomfortable, trying to find some semblance of normalcy between them. Hoping in some small way that establishing new boundaries would help her feel more comfortable in his presence.

"Of course you're still my friend, Tsuruga-san..." she blushed, and he inhaled sharply, his hope inflating like a balloon.

"...I'm just...not quite sure what name to call you now." she admitted, braving a glance at him.

"Oh." His face went blank, expressionless, as he realized her issue.

"Well um, feel free to call me anything you're comfortable with."

She gasped. "Even...even...Kuon, or...Corn?" her cheeks blazed with color.

"Especially those." He breathed, leaning in to touch her cheek. "It would be nice to have someone here calling me by my actual name...or my childhood nickname." he teased.

She pouted cutely in response. "Stop teasing, I was 6." she growled.

"I know, and you certainly werent the only person to mispronounce my name." She caught herself looking in his eyes and saw the light dancing in them, it was so breathtaking and beautiful, so young and free. Her breath caught, and she noticed his thumb absently tracing circles on her burning cheek.

Self consciously she lifted her hands up to her face, covering her cheeks and cooling them with clammy fingertips, and looked away. He let his hand drop and rubbed his fingers together as if he were trying to commit the soft feel of her cheek to memory. A tense moment passed and their eyes met, he cleared his throat.

"Well then...Kyoko, I know I am very late, and for that I'm sorry, but well...here." He handed her a sparkling pink gift bag, tissue paper poking out the top.

"Christmas is still months away." she looked, confused.

He laughed. "This isn't a Christmas gift...its ah...its your gift for White day." he admitted, low and nervous.

"Oh...OH!" Kyoko blinked, and her eyes met his in shock. Unable to help himself, he leaned in, staring into her beautiful amber eyes, entranced.

"Yes...Kyoko..." Her face was inches away. Shaking his head to unscramble his thoughts, he leaned back and cleared his throat.

"Yes, its your return gift. I told you I planned on getting you one. I just don't really have much time at home. I hope you like it." He smiled again, that gentle, heavenly smiled that reminded her of sunlight glancing off her skin on a warm day. She found herself unconciously returning it and reaching for the bag.

She pulled out a large, heart shaped frame, and gasped, her eyes shooting up to his once more.

"T-Tsuruga-san!...um...K-k-kuon! This is..." her eyes flew down to the frame again and then back to him.

His heart was thundering in his chest, hearing her say his given name for the first time. He reached out and placed his hand over hers and looked at her, his love for her spelled out on all his features.

"Woods-san told me that you got rid of all of your photos, and I wanted to start a new collection of them for you, since you've gotten a new start since working here."

She traced her hands over the frame and thick album beneath it, a loving carress. The photo frame was filled with pictures of her, Kanae and Chiori, members of the Dark moon cast, and even some photos of her other commercials. She looked down at it and frowned for a moment, noticing one glaring item that was missing.

"Its...its wonderful...but..." she eyed him questioningly "Why are there photos of everyone but you?"

"...Oh. That. Um...Well..." he shrugged.

"I figured after all that had happened, you might...not be so happy for me to be included among your photos of your friends." He stared down at his hands in his lap. "I wanted it to just be pictures of your happy memories."

Kyoko stood up, gently placing down the book and standing in front of him.

Too depressed to notice her fidgeting, or her obvious nervousness, he didn't glance upwards until her face was inches away from his and all the breath got trapped in his lungs as he mutely stared at her in wonder.

Gently, she brushed aside his hair and laid a soft, sweet kiss upon his cheek. She whispered "Thank you Kuon Hizuri. Of course you're my friend, some of my happiest memories are of you as a child, and now."

Straightening up and trying to dispel the tension she laughed and said "I guess we'll have to take some pictures together for the album!"

His hand made its way up to his cheek and held it there. "Yeah, I guess we will. I'm pretty sure that Armandy will take care of that for us" he chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

Kyoko screamed inside her head, admonishing herself. For how careful she had decided to become and how determined she was to walk this path, as painful as it may be, she sometimes just couldn't understand the impulsive foolishness of her heart.

 _It only worked for him because hes dealt with foreigners much more than I have, I don't have that excuse! That kind of action for a thank you is so...so...improper!_

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, which were revolving around this man with an alarming frequency for someone who _should_ be focusing on her acting career.

A week had passed since they had last spoken to eachother and the time apart gave her some clarity on what she wanted to do about this whole crazy situation and she decided some things that, while painful, she knew she would have to do in order to not just protect her heart, but to protect something even more infinitely precious than that: Her friendship with Kuon.

Once she came to the conclusion that he wasn't keeping the secret from her to tease her or torture her, and that it was really something so much bigger than that-he was afraid of himself, of his own past. He had already told her a great deal by admitting to her the truth, but no one name changes and moves to a different country, a different continent...unless they are running away from something. Especially with such wonderful, loving parents...

She wasn't bold enough to ask him what it was or how it happened, but she knew it was painful enough to tear her friend apart. The violence of BJ, the car accident and, she begrudgingly admitted, his struggle finding his Katsuki.

With a heavy sigh, she straightened her bag over her shoulder and swallowed the ever present lump in her throat as she repeated the mantra to herself, the decisions she had made for the betterment of herself as an actress, and a friend.

 _ **Keep it professional unless he needs something, he doesn't need to be burdened with my problems too.**_

 _ **Don't call so much, he is busy and barely sleeps enough as it is.**_

And last but not least, the conclusion she had struggled the most to admit to herself

 _ **He doesn't feel that way about you. Hes already said as much, not that he even had to...its obvious the gap between you two. And he...hes in love. The only reason he's not with whoever she is, is because he doesn't think he deserves to be happy... You're going to have to tell him-**_

A palm went to her forehead and she took another deep breath. Even thinking it was hard, but she was learning a lot in LoveMe. Love wasn't all romance and hearts and flowers...it wasn't like her favorite fairy tales. Sometimes things didn't go the way you planned them, sometimes you didn't wind up with the prince, and had to find a way to be okay with a one sided love.

From personal experience she knew that when you love someone, sometimes it meant caring about their needs above your own. Loving them more than you love yourself.

But didnt it just suck sometimes? Tears stung the corners of her eyes as she checked her phone on impulse for what surely was the 5 millionth time that day. Surely she wasnt the only one like this, the only one inches away from teetering off the cliff. She knew she wasn't waiting on a text from Choiri or Mouko-san, God, she was so hopeless.

 _ **You're going to have to tell him to be with her Kyoko. To not be afraid of his past, to show him that he is worthy of love.**_

 _ **You're going to have to let him go.**_

* * *

He missed her.

It was his fifth variety show this week, having to deflect conversations all around the same subject: His beautiful mystery girl.

The tabloids speculated, the articles dotted the shelves of every magazine rack in Japan "Tsuruga Ren, off the market?" "Japan's #1 Bachelor, Taken?"

With a small laugh and his smile, that never failed to melt the hearts of his audience both on and off camera, he teasingly joked with the most recent host, letting her know he was bound by contract, and that she would need to take a wait and see approach, because who knew what the future would hold, including him?

Oh but he knew, his heart ached at the knowledge, but he knew. He thought things had gone back to somewhat normal after their last conversation and his very late gift exchange. The way she smiled, her shock and happiness at his present for her and the unforgettable thank you she gave him in return. But it had been a week and while that was not an inordinate amount of time by any stretch of the imagination, he hadnt gotten a single text or phone call from her, even her usual polite inquiry to Yashiro about his eating habits.

Nothing.

He cursed himself for the millionth time since that day-her delicate scent, the soft skin of her cheek brushing up against his and the gentle press of her lips against his cheek he recalled with perfect clarity. He also recalled his own made up excuse to her, that affection such as that was the way to give a proper thank you. His own stupid, foolish words were the cause of his inner torment because as much as he might wish otherwise, it was silly to think that her actions might have some sort of deeper meaning. Especially with the way he had hurt her, there was just no way...

This train of thought was just depressing him more and more, so he decided to let go of how impossible this subject was for now and at least _attempt_ to keep his promise to the girl and eat something better than convenience store snacks, which is why he was absently staring at the menu in the LME cafeteria.

A quiet cough interrupted his thoughts.

"I wasn't sure if you were in line or not, but the salad chef takes a really long time to order from, and I have an audition after this that I have to get to." Kanae declared politely.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kotonami-san, I was just-"

"Yeah, I get it. A lot on your mind, don't we all." Kanae sighed.

"Yes, well I hope you a-" she cut him off. "Let's just cut to the chase here, I want to make something clear to you, alright?"

His eyebrows furrowed in a very uncharacteristic impression but with a fleeting hope in his heart, he nodded.

She sighed. "She's not going to call you. She has this stupid idea stuck in her head that she has inconvenienced you enough for one lifetime, and is determined to correct that. Immediately."

His mouth opened in shock, but before he could respond, she held up a hand to him to indicate she wasn't finished.

"Now listen, I don't know what happened recently, and frankly, I don't care. All I know are two things"

She looked around her and then continued in a whisper "Kyoko is completely clueless about male intentions, even if guys think they are being obvious, she just wont get it unless you spell it out for her, letter by letter...and that is a problem since once people find out the truth, she is certain to have men coming at her in droves."

He unwillingly nodded, his expression darkening, all too aware of what the future held.

"Second, and most important: I have known her for all of what? A year? And even if I hadn't been told I would have recognized her in that photo from a mile away. I'm not the only one either: think of who else knows her that well...perhaps a certain someone she grew up with? You're an idiot if you don't think hes going to try to use this against her. We both know he dislikes you almost as much as Kyoko dislikes him...and she will do whatever she can to not 'ruin her sempai's reputation' by defending you, even if she hurts her own career in the process."

His teeth clacked shut as his fist clenched in his pocket, trying to remain calm as his anger, ever present, boiled over.

"I want you to know that I am her best friend, and I am going to support her and protect her as that best friend...and help her to make the best decisions for _**her career.**_ " The ' _not yours'_ , that went unsaid at the end of that sentence was apparent and well understood.

A tight nod once more was the end of their conversation, as she swept past him, carrying with her the visible poise and confidence she knew that Kyoko so admired in her dearest Mouko-san. The action in and of itself wasn't dramatic, but he knew had Kyoko been here, she would have been awestruck at the grace of her fellow actress, refusing to recognize the grace and beauty she herself carried.

Walking out to the parking garage, he permitted himself a small smile as he thought of her. He realized that it was foolish to think that this was going to improve, that he was going to do anything at all by sitting idly by and missing her so much that he ached inside while she remained completely unaware.

Flipping open his phone, he took a deep breath, and hit dial.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

With bags in hand, she knew it was a really foolish idea to be here. Raising her hand to knock, she hesitated, dropped her hand, shook her head and took a deep breath. She went to knock again when abruptly the door opened from the inside, a timid smile on his face his only greeting.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone and I figured you might need help carrying things in, you didn't have to shop for me, by the way..." he sighed.

"If I'm going to be the one abusing your kitchen, it only makes sense that I buy the groceries, after all." was Kyoko's reply.

He chuckled and crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter and replied "You're the only one I know who will take time out of their day to make dinner for someone and try to twist it around like _you're inconveniencing them,_ not the other way around."

A blush darkened her cheeks and she busied herself washing the vegetables and finding the cutting board. _He's so attractive without even trying, its really not fair._

She looked up to find him standing in front of her and her heartbeat quickened.

"You know, you are always the first one to scold me about eating so I think its only fair you take the occasional constructive criticism."

His arms were fully crossed at this point, bunching his shoulder and pectoral muscles in an all too inticing fashion. She shook her head to clear it, and responded.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He laughed. "Having you cook for me is a rare treat, now that the filming of Blackjack has ended...I wish you wouldn't talk so negatively about yourself. I would've even bought take out tonight if you hadn't insisted. I just wanted to see you, to talk to you. We've both been busy and its been a while since I've heard from you..."

Daikon radishes had never before been a more interesting sight, she refused to look up and see another one of his dazzling faces up close, the blush on her cheeks she was sure was starting to rival the surface of the sun.

"...Are you...done...teasing me now?" she grumbled

He blinked. He hadn't been meaning to tease, only to let her know in some way that he didnt call her because he missed her food, he missed _her._ Her warmth, her eyes, her alluring presence.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he responded, deflecting her question.

"Can you make the tea and the rice? I'm making stir fry, it will be quick enough."

He busied himself with the tea pot and the rice cooker, while she chopped away with a quickness he really did admire. _I am a monster in the kitchen and she just sits over there making it look so easy...well...I know she has a lot more practice than me._

He tried to hurry his part as best he could, but by the time he was finished all of the chopping was done.

"I'm going to let the rice cook for a little while before I start the meat, that way everything is ready at the same time. Did you have anything in mind other than dinner? Did you want to watch tv?"

"Oh, um...sure. My show might be on. I usually only catch it as reruns as Friday's are generally pretty busy for me." With the remote in hand he clicked it to the entertainment channel and smiled "Ah, yes...do you know this show?" he chuckled "Its kind of a long story, but I have become pretty close friends with one of the actors. Its just started, so here!"

Kyoko's eyes shot up to the TV screen, hearing the familiar introduction to _Yappa Kigamure Rock_ and she groaned internally. Of course this would happen to her.

Ren settled on the couch and shifted to face the television. Kyoko hadn't yet responded so he replied "Is this alright? The chicken on here is an excellent actor. I'm glad they decided to keep him, hes really the life of the show."

She blinked and before she could help herself she replied "Really? You think so?"

"Yes, look at the way he commands the attention of the crowd, he has them eating out of the palm of their hand. And how quick he is in that suit, I'm sure its heavy and hot in there, I don't know how he manages it."

She was about to respond and let him know how roomy and comfortable it was for someone as small as her, but caught herself at the last moment. She took her place on the far end of the couch next to him and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "I've already seen this one, so-" she started to reply.

"Oh, so you watch the show too! Hey, thats not fair." He leaned over to grab the remote from her hands and she held it above her head.

"If you don't really have a preference then I'd like to watch, not everyone has seen this one." he pouted and made to reach for the remote again.

"N-no, lets find a movie or something we can watch with dinner, its already half-" she stammered as he leaned forward again, his height and strength too formidable against her and he tried to pluck the remote from her hands but she ducked at the last minute, moving to leap off the couch and out of his reach. He was too quick but he over corrected and his leg got tangled with hers landing her square in his lap. The movement knocked the breath out of him, but he held her up with his arms, to keep her from falling flat on her face.

"Oof! I..I-Im sorry M-Mr Tsuruga!" It felt like her heart was about to explode, it was the first time their whole bodies were pressed this close since, since...

"It's Ren."

"A-aah?" Kyoko looked like a frightened doe. A cute, innocent, frightened doe. Her proximity to him was testing his reason and his ability to think. And those eyes...

A hand brushed over her cheek as he smiled at her. "Its Ren, Kyoko-chan. Or Corn, or even Kuon. Whichever you'd prefer."

Her eyes flashed to his for a moment and he found himself leaning in unconsciously. He thought that slight spark he felt when their eyes met when he drove her home after she cooked for him that first time, those many months ago, would slowly diminish, but it just kept getting stronger. The magnetism he felt to her, the warmth and sweetness he knew to expect of her scent, the taste of her lips.

"..en"

He shook his head again and leaned back, her eyes were the size of saucers. "Uh...Could you repeat that?"

She visibly swallowed and met his eyes once more and said "I'm s-sorry, Ren. You weren't hurt, were you?"

 _You're here Kyoko, how could I feel any pain? Wait, you idiot, shes wondering if she hurt you when she fell on you. Stop staring and answer the poor girl, shes probably worried._

"I'm fine Kyoko...wonderful in fact." he said flirtatiously as he gently squeezed her hip, gently reminding her of her seat on his right thigh.

In that moment she flushed a cherry red and started to stammer cutely, as the timer went off on the rice cooker. She hopped up lightening quick and raced to the kitchen, leaving his hands empty and remarkably colder than they had been just moments before. _There's always an interruption, right as things start moving in that direction..._ he groaned quietly. _Well, in this case, it is probably better, after all, she was on top of me._

Silently kicking himself for the dangerous segue his thoughts decided to take, he walked into the kitchen, and said "Is there anything I can help with, Kyoko?"

"Uh...AH! Set the table please. I'll be with you shortly."

He would never figure out how she was so quick but he watched as she tossed the meat, veggies and noodles in the pan with expert precision, dinner looked just about ready.

Moments later she brought the dish out right as he set down the bowl of rice. Offering her a glass of water, which she politely accepted, they both sat down and ate their meal in a companionable silence, TV show completely forgotten as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

She was the first to speak in between dainty bites of her food. Even watching her eat was cute, Ren smiled.

"I had my audition today for the role of Momiji..."

"Oh? And how did that go?"

"I wont know until they do callbacks which are supposed to be later on. Apparently there's a possibility that the original actress might come back, but that might just be gossip among the auditioners..." she trailed off.

"I'm sure you'll get the part. We already know you have great stage presence. I wish you luck." He smiled at her sweetly.

Kyoko really wasn't sure how much more of this kind, sweet Ren she would be able to handle. It was so unlike the bullying sempai that she knew that she wasn't quite sure she could trust it, and softly grumbled to herself about what a dazzling playboy he was being.

"I'm sorry, I cant really hear what you're saying Kyoko, you're going to have to speak up."

"I said, what ever happened to the sempai I could count on to tear me down when I got too arrogant and full of myself? Telling me I'm sure to get the role seems a little over exaggerated...there were a lot of really wonderful actresses there..." she lifted her down-turned head to look at him. His arms were already crossed and his normal, teasing sempai pose was back in place. This, she could handle. This was familiar territory; safe.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and then said "What, I haven't criticized you enough today? Were you even listening to me earlier?"

She blinked, not quite sure what he was referring to. "What do you mean?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "The rules that apply to you as a person also apply to you as an actress, Kyoko. I really wish you wouldn't be so negative to yourself all the time. Confidence in not just your abilities, but your appeal as a person are very important traits to becoming a successful actress."

"...My...appeal...as a person?"

He sighed but there was a slight laughter to it. "Yes, Kyoko. You assume people want you around because you can cook, clean, act. Have you ever considered that someone might just want your company in particular? That they don't want you around for what you can do for them, but instead because of who you are?" His smile was gentle, but sincere and she felt herself melting into a puddle at his words. He really was too kind sometimes.

"B-but its..."

"Ah, and that's another thing. You need to learn to take compliments and not automatically refute them. Its not becoming of an actress. Not to mention, I have yet to hear a compliment about you that wasn't the absolute truth." he chided her.

"R-Ren please. I mean...t-thank you." she looked down at her plate, unaccountably nervous. It seemed rather rude of her to refute him a second time, especially since she did hear the truth in his words...maybe this was what she needed to do to grow?

"Not a problem, Kyoko...now...about that movie?" he smiled in that soft, genuine way that really reached his eyes. She was already putty in his hands at this point, so what more harm could agreeing to a movie do...?

* * *

 _'Famous last words, Kyoko.'_ she thought as the credits started to roll. How she had gotten into this position was anyone's guess. He had this way of getting her to put down her guard and she knew it was her own foolish mistake...but it was so comfortable and warm, she could hardly bring herself to regret her decisions.

 _Earlier that evening_

The movie hadnt been on but for 20 minutes before the first yawn escaped her mouth. His couch was so roomy and she found herself leaning back against the cushions but there was really no good way to stay upright. The blanket Ren had given her making her too warm to keep fully awake and so, as she drifted off, she started to slide.

A small chuckle entirely too close to her ear altered her to his presence and she started, shifting herself into a more proper position. The apology was about to leave her mouth when he leaned over and tucked her into his shoulder, softly murmuring. "I'm sorry, this couch really has only one corner to lean on. It might not be as comfortable, but feel free to lay against my shoulder." He smiled down at her. It was his fault, he knew. He should have offered to take her home but this was an opportunity he just couldn't let pass by him.

"I-its okay Ren! I can just...I'll sit on the floor and lean back against the couch, I'd hate to make you uncomfortable."

She felt his breath against her hair as he softly laughed. "You're not making me uncomfortable at all, Kyoko...as a matter of fact..." His arms gathered around her and held her closer. She felt his nose brush against her ear and she shivered at the contact. "...you're very warm. And you've got the only blanket out here. You don't mind sharing with me, do you?" he couldn't help himself as he nuzzled her hair, a gesture that was so reminiscent of Cain Heel that she didnt immediately flinch in embarrassment, much to his satisfaction.

"...No...I don't mind. Just, if I fall asleep, dont worry about waking me up so you can go to bed. I don't mind sleeping here on the couch, if you don't mind me being here...it's too late to bike. I mean, I dont want to impose upon your kindness...I could catch a cab..."

"No, no. Its fine, Kyoko. You're not imposing at all." He gently squeezed her and said "Now lets stop talking, we're missing the story." He smiled to himself, wondering how he had gotten this lucky. _She's in my arms and shes not running away. I'm holding her...I'm holding Kyoko._ Another gentle squeeze of his arms as his cheek brushed against the top of her head, inhaling her flowery scent. _So...adorable. So many other girls I held like this, with skin soft and smooth, but it was never like this. So comfortable...so relaxing._ He felt her softly shift her head, burrowing sweetly into his shoulder, and his heart, already a steady thrumming in his chest, beat so hard he was sure she could hear it. I _don't think I'll ever want to let her go._

 _Back to the present_

"Ren...the movie is ending..." Kyoko started to turn on her side, maneuvering to get up, when she felt his left arm wrap fully around her waist, a contented sigh leaving his lips. She looked up at his face, content and relaxed in sleep. It seemed such a pity to wake him, but she knew she would regret it otherwise. She wasn't so shameless as to take advantage of the man who had accidentally fallen asleep by keeping him prisoner for the night. She was sure his bed was much more comfortable, especially without all of her body-weight leaning on him. It probably got pretty uncomfortable after a while.

She gently shook his shoulders "Ren...come on..."

He groaned softly in his sleep and pouted cutely in a way that she almost caved in against. _Its not fair that he can do his puppy pouting with his eyes closed. I'll have to remember this for next time._

"Ren..." she nudged him once more, and this time he growled less softly. In one swift move he shifted, wrapping his other arm around her waist and laying fully horizontal on his side, trapping her. He nuzzled her against his chest like a giant teddy bear.

Any more of this and she was quite sure that her heart would just give out on her, so she reached her hand up and touched his cheek, looking at him...

"Kuon, Kuon its time to wake up. We have to go to bed."

His hand reached out to hers and clumsily held it. Still half asleep she felt his lips press against her fingertips as his eyes fluttered open, and he started to regain conciousness of his surroundings.

"Mmm...Kyoko?" His right hand reached up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh...ah, er...sorry." He shifted himself and she was again in his lap as he moved into an upright position. He picked her up under her arms and placed her on the couch. "I guess all the hours at work got away from me, huh?" He smiled at her and shook his head again, waking himself up.

"I'll be right back, let me go to the bathroom and get the guest bedroom ready for you."

"No...thats not, you don't..."

A finger went up to her lips to hush her. "No Kyoko, its really no trouble. I will be right back."

He gently padded away to the bathroom, taking out his contacts and rinsing out his eyes to relieve the redness. He normally remembered to take them out at night, but the circumstances of this night were far from normal. Moving into the guest bedroom, he made sure that it was made and that there were extra blankets-a formality really, since this room rarely got used, and he was back out to let her know it was ready.

"Kyoko, its all ready for you. If you need something to change into, I left some pajamas in the room. Sorry if they're a little big."

She got up and made her way to where he stood near the hallway. "I'm sure it will be fine Ren...thank you for-" she gasped, as her eyes rose to meet his.

"What? Is something wrong?" he looked back, concerned.

"No...no... its just...I was surprised is all."

"Oh, about what?"

"Really, its no big deal. Its just..."

"Hmm?"

She leaned in closer and stared "Your eyes, they're even more beautiful than I remembered."

A flush rose on his cheeks and he smiled. "Why thank you Kyoko..."

She realized a moment too late how close she had gotten, and tried to over-correct, nearly tripping over her own feet.

His arms reached out and grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Watch your step..." he said, moving in front of her.

"Kyoko..." he whispered as his hand reached up and held her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin, tracing its way across her soft lips. They slightly opened in shock and he could feel her warm breath against it. She was too enticing for her own good.

She was as red as a lobster when her eyes met his and he felt her whole body shake. He knew that he had already overstepped his boundaries several times tonight, and he wasnt so foolish as to do it again. Since he spent the whole night holding her, he figured a hug wasn't out of the question, so he wrapped her in his arms for just a brief moment, and whispered in her ear

"Sweet Dreams, Kyoko."

before letting her go and making his way to bed for the evening, smiling as he awaited sweet dreams of his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Kyoko awoke the next morning, her first thoughts were happy. But happiness, as she already was aware, was easily diminished by negative emotions, such as anger, _jealousy_ and despair.

Her primary emotion of the morning was one she was swiftly growing accustomed to: _Guilt._

She cursed herself silently, having JUST promised herself that she was going to distance herself from Kuon, only to end up so easily scatterbrained by his overwhelming presence. She was starting to realize that if they were as close as they sometimes appeared, maybe, just maybe it would be okay for her to just ask him who the girl was, so she could finally put a beautiful/talented/stylish face to his...love (ugh, it even hurt just to think it), see how much more worthy they were, and force herself to move on.

Plan in mind, a check in the mirror to make sure she wasn't entirely out of order, and three deep breaths later, she was ready!

She threw the door open with a furious determination, marched out into the hallway, and then-

...

 _Whuh._

 _Kuon in a towel. No shirt, beautifully tousled wet hair that his fingers were current pushing back. Tiny rivulets of water, trailing down between his beautifully muscled shoulders to his slim waist, where they dissapeared beneath fabric. Unable to help herself, her eyes traveled down to his exposed legs, wondering if she would see those same drips after they trailed through all the places in between._

 _AH. AHH. WAKE UP, BRAIN._

She meant to just turn around and go back to her room, pretend this whole thing never happened but she emitted a small whimper, trying to force her eyes away from the sight in front of her.

He turned around.

 _Nooooooooooooooooooooo! From the front it's even worse! You are a pure maiden. You don't have these types of thoughts. STOP IT._

By the time her visually overloaded brain caught up with itself, that sinful smirk was on his face. _The King of the Night!_

She gasped.

"Good Morning...Kyoko" he murmured in a voice much more husky than usual and she refused to attribute that to whatever this...static was between them, and just because it was the morning.

"M-m-morning...Mr. T-Tsuruga. I didn't realize-I'M SORRY. I'LL JUST-"

He chuckled. "It's fine, sorry for disturbing you, I'll go get dressed now." He turned and gracefully loped away to his room.

* * *

For Kuon (for every action of the past 5 minutes was decidedly NOT his gentlemanly actor persona, Ren Tsuruga) it was turning out to be a wonderful morning.

Wonderful dinner the night before, he admittedly couldn't remember much about the movie afterwards, driven to distraction as he was...and the best nights sleep he had gotten since Cain had last seen his sister Setsuka.

He got an answer to a question he had been dying to know: Could she see him as a man?

On a physical level, the answer was apparently very much a yes-He smiled to himself. Now, getting her to go from seeing him as a man to a potential suitor was another thing entirely, for a girl whom had sworn off love.

For someone who had myriads clothing color coded in his closet, 15 minutes was a long time to take to wind up in slacks and a plain button up. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't yet put on socks when he heard the smoke detector start going off.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

He sprinted out of his room into the kitchen to see Kyoko in a panic. She smashed a lid on top of the smoking pan and was frantically waving a towel at the overwhelming loud beeping, trying to get it to stop.

"I'M *BEEP* SO SORRY *BEEP* I DIDNT *BEEP* MEAN TO *BEEP* RUIN *BEEP* YOUR-"

By that point, he had already gotten up, and turned off the switch on the smoke detector, trying not to laugh at the completely panicked girl in front of him.

Turning the exhaust fan on, in another 30 seconds the kitchen was devoid of smoke. Kyoko slid to the floor, upset and defeated, and supremely guilty.

"...sorry...wasn't...attention...replace...my fault..." She mumbled quietly.

"I can barely hear you. What was that?"

"I said..." She sighed

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, if your pan is ruined, I'll replace it...it's my fault."

She leveled him with the most sad eyed stare he had ever seen, and he realized he was in deep trouble if she ever knew that he would willingly do just about anything to wipe this particular look of her face.

He crouched down and took her hand "It's fine, you made a mistake." He chuckled and said "This brings back memories of my mom in the kitchen, it's not as if I haven't ruined my own pans before."

She grimaced and said "If it's ruined I'll pay you back-it might take a month or two for me to save after rent, school supplies, acting classes and-"

He blinked. "You pay for your own acting classes?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? The president was kind enough to let me into the school after the admission date."

 _The acting classes through LME are so expensive! With school, and only two other major roles under her belt so far, how can she even afford to..._

"The president didn't offer to pay them for you?"

Her fingers traced the floor in patterns and she couldn't meet his eyes.

"He did, but he has already done so much for me. I didn't want to be one of those people, who use their connections to get ahead. All the other girls pay for their own acting classes, why shouldn't I? I mean, Kanae lets him pay for hers but she's been an actress for so long, she barely needs the classes anyway, I bet she's only even in them at his request..."

He grabbed her hand and stood up, lifting her up off the floor with him.

"You mean to tell me...that you are paying for school, acting classes, rent and all your living expenses...and you insist upon paying for the meals you cook for me? How much money does that even leave you?"

She laughed nervously. "Well, the grocery stores I go to aren't nearly as expensive as the ones you use, and there's sales at several of the ones local to me, coupons and-"

His face darkened. "That isn't what I asked. I asked how much money you have left for yourself after you spend it on me?"

She gulped. "Really, no, it's not that big of a deal. I am a thrift shopper and I don't need much anyway. Sure, the makeup refills Moko got me are expensive but really I can-"

"Stop." He placed his head in his hands. "All I do is abuse your kindness, don't I? I didn't even know that this was...that you..." His voice trailed off, not completing the thought.

She grabbed his hands and looked at him. "Look Mr Tsuruga...um...Ren...it's really okay, I'm fine. It's not that bad, see?" She smiled.

"No. No it's not alright." His voice had a slightly raspy tone to it, filled as it was with emotion. "Has anyone ever put you first Kyoko? Taken care of you? How could you think I'd want you to replace my pan, that I hardly use, when you've already paid for countless meals for me without expecting anything in return?" _Do you even know what it feels like, in the smallest degree, to have someone put your needs before their own?_

"You know...you're not the first one to say something like this to me. It might come as a surprise to you, but growing up, I never really felt taken advantage of before...except for...you know. I never thought of any of the things that I did as a chore, I did them because I wanted to...because they made me happy."

His eyes widened and she fidgeted under his gaze.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...Ren."

"Why'd you choose Ren instead of Kuon? You know both names now." You're the only one besides the president who does.

"That's because you're my Sempai and friend at work, so I figured that your stage name might be okay...but..."

She blushed and mumbled "Your first name should be left for the girl you like, or a girlfriend. You know...if there's anyone who you um-ah! Sorry, anyway, let's talk about something else!" She brightened up.

A full minute passed of complete silence before they got up to start cleaning the mess.

Kyoko cursed herself: 'Damn it, you coward! You had every opportunity to ask him who it is!'

Kuon cursed himself: 'Damn it, you coward, now you know she doesn't realize not only that you're in love, but that you love HER.'

The remainder of their morning was quiet, as he drove her to LME and they said their goodbyes for the day...both more discouraged than they would admit.


End file.
